NECESIDAD
by Dry Maddness
Summary: AU.La destrucción de planeta Durquenasei. Un enemigo del pasado regresa para tomar venganza. Vegeta, recién coronado rey de Vegetasei jura proteger a su pueblo y a su planeta pero en especial a la mujer que ama.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hoy me decidí a subir esta nueva historia que hace unos días rondaba en mi cabeza. Disculpen si tiene faltas ortográficas, se aceptan críticas constructivas ya que soy nueva en esto y la verdad es que me esforzare en escribir mejor cada vez mas. Bueno me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones de mi fic a si que no lo piensen y dejen sus reviews , me pondría muy feliz!Antes de que empiecen a leer hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar. Primero como digo al principio este Fic es AU es decir universo alternativo o alterno, no tiene mucho que ver con la historia original. Otra cosa es que en es fic los sayajins son fuertes, pero no usan nada de rayos, no sienten ki , solo usan la fuerza pues si , son muy fuertes. Es decir también nada de super-sayajines buenoo solo espadas y algunas armas.

**Disclaimer:Nada de esto es de mi propiedad, todo es de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

NECESIDAD

* * *

Capitulo 1 : Inicios

"¡Maldición! ¡Necesito que encuentres la manera de poder salvar ese planeta!" sentencio el rey Vegeta a Forgn, su consejero real.

"Mi rey, las probabilidades que tiene el planeta Durquenasei de salvarse son muy pocas, solo podríamos salvar a la familia real "dijo seriamente Forgn a su rey. Forgn sabía que la noticia estaba afectando seriamente a su rey, Freezer estaba atacando ese planeta a tal punto que tarde o temprano seria destruido. Durquenasei había sido por años el mejor aliado al reino de Vegetasei, puesto que había sido leal, y siempre le había proporcionado los mejores recursos científicos para el planeta.  
"¿Donde está Vegeta?" sentencio el rey luego se unos momentos de silencio.

"En su habitación señor, no ah salido en todo el día como lo ordeno"

"Bien, por ningún motivo puede salir de su habitación y menos del planeta. Forgn, necesito que prepares las tropas, iremos a defender Durquenasei" dijo colocándose su armadura.

"Imposible señor, no dejare que mi rey muera por defender a un insignificante planeta" dijo abriendo abruptamente los brazos impidiéndole el paso al rey.

"! Forgn! Tu sabes bien que en ese planeta se encuentra Durcka, no lo dejare morir, no después de todo lo que hizo por mí, debo impedir eso!" dijo empujando al consejero , saliendo de la habitación.

Durcka era el rey de Durquenasei, aliado y amigo del Rey Vegeta. Hace muchos años atrás la situación era familiar a la que se vivía ahora. Era en el tiempo que el príncipe Vegeta acababa de nacer, todo el reino se había sorprendido con su nacimiento pues su poder de pelea había superado a todos los niños del reino incluso llegando a sobrepasar a algunos guerreros adultos. Pero era de esperarse era hijo de la realeza. Rápidamente los rumores del guerrero más fuerte se fueron esparciendo por todo el reino, luego por el planeta y finalmente llegando a otros. Ahí fue donde Freezer fue informado de este nacimiento y entro en alerta planeando destruir al príncipe Vegeta puesto que tenía miedo de que algún día llegara a sobrepasar sus poderes y derrotarlo.

Freezer ataco el planeta sin previo aviso, entrando y matando a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Durcka al enterarse que el planeta vecino estaba siendo atacado, defendió al planeta Vegetasei, logrando evitar que Freezer hiciera algún daño al recién nacido heredero. Desde ese día el rey Vegeta estuvo más que agradecido con Durcka, volviéndose incluso su amigo. Pero ahora la situación era diferente, Durcka estaba siendo atacado y el defensor era el rey Vegeta, Forgn estaba seguro que su rey no se perdonaría no devolver el favor a su amigo.

Pero como Forgn ya había dicho, las probabilidades de ganar eran escasas, esta vez Freezer se había preparado bien, el número de soldados y guerreros triplicaba el numero que habían sido la anterior vez, sin duda había planeado su venganza.

* * *

El rey Vegeta había logrado reunir al mayor número de soldados mas fuertes para el ataque, su llegada iba a ser sorpresa, su despegue estaba programado dentro de 5 horas ya que el planeta Durquenasei era muy cercano a Vegetasei.

"Señor tiene una llamada en el transmisor" Informo un soldado interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rey. "! Pero se puede saber quién es!" grito enojado el rey, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar , tenía que estar planeando su estrategia de ataque si quería salvar a la familia real de Durquenasei. "Es el príncipe Vegeta, señor" dijo algo nervioso el guardia.

De repente una de las pantalla se prendió y apareció el príncipe Vegeta, de tan solo 10 años de edad. "Padre, no me informase de tu partida, tenía planeado ir contigo ¡Por qué no me avisaste!" dijo molesto el príncipe cruzándose de brazos. "Hijo, no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo, ordene claramente que no podías salir de tu habitación ¡¿Cómo osaste desobedecerme?!" contesto molesto el rey. "Padre, estoy en mi habitación, le pedí a Nappa que me trajera un transmisor para comunicarme contigo, pero eso es lo de menos. ¿Dime a donde te diriges?"El rey Vegeta se molesto con su hijo pero continuo explicándole lo sucedido "A Durquenasei, está siendo atacado por Freezer" dijo con rabia el rey. "¡Que! Padre ¿y Durcka?" "No lo sé hijo, la ultima transmisión que recibimos de él fue ayer en la noche antes de que fuera atacado por Freezer esta mañana" "Padre, tengo que ir tengo que pelear, ahora mismo pediré una na-"

"! No de ninguna manera! Solo causarías más riesgos, eres muy joven! No quiero exponerte, eres mi único heredero!"

"Pero padre, me eh vuelto mas fuerte, eh estado entrenado" Grito el príncipe enojado con su padre. "¡Basta Vegeta! Ya tome mi decisión, puede que seas fuerte para tu edad, pero aun tus poderes no se comparan con el de Freezer"

"Padre yo-"Escuchando esto el rey Vegeta corto de inmediato la transmisión con su hijo, no tenía tiempo para discutir un caso perdido.

Por su lado el príncipe Vegeta estallo su enojo cuando su padre corto la llamada, está enojado con su padre y consigo mismo, quería ser más fuerte, desearía ser más fuerte. De que le vale ser más fuerte que todos los niños del reino si no puede enfrentarse con Freezer, ahora Durcka pagaría las consecuencias. Cuando era niño se le había sido contada la historia de cómo Durcka lo había salvado de la muerte segura de Freezer, el príncipe siempre estuvo agradecido con él. Ahora se sentía frustrado de saber de que no tenía posibilidades de ayudar a defenderlo como el algún día lo hizo. Molesto empezó a golpear las paredes de su habitación fuertemente, se sentía atrapado, no podía salir por órdenes de su padre, era muy frustrante.

Luego de varios golpes de dejo caer sin fuerza al piso callendo boca a arriba y dando un largo suspiro cerró los ojos.

En sus pensamientos pensó en las veces que había estado en Durquenasei, habían sido pocas pero las recordaba perfectamente. Además le gustaba ese planeta ya que era muy parecido a Vegetasei, y la raza de la población era similar, solo no poseían cola.

Recordó su primera vez en ese planeta, tenía solo 5 años, había ido para el nacimiento de la hija de Durcka, Bulma. Aún recordaba la primera vez que conoció a la niña, nunca se había sorprendido tanto de la tan perfecta apariencia de un ser, esa niña ante sus ojos fue y es perfecta, como niño nunca quiso admitirlo por nadie, pues tenía claro que las niñas era un desperdicio de tiempo para su entrenamiento además muy pocas veces había frecuentado con ellas. Bulma, segunda heredera del trono de Durquenasei, era hermosa, poseía unos ojos azules color cielo, el cabello color azul zafiro y una bella mirada llena de ternura. Incluso su padre lo había admitido cuando la conoció, a pesar de aun tener solo unos meses de edad. Se parecía poco a su hermano Draco, el primer heredero al trono de Durquenasei. El tenía el pelo color lavanda, diferente al de su hermana y ojos azules oscuros. Era exactamente dos años mayor que el príncipe Vegeta, sin embargo tenían una fuerte amistad, durante sus estadías en Durquenasei, Vegeta solía jugar y entrenar con Draco.

Al recordar esto Vegeta se levanto del suelo, aun mas consternado, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo a su amigo, no lo permitiría, además tampoco podía permitir que algo le sucediera a Bulma, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, si por eso sentía la necesidad de _protegerla _, digo protegerlos a ambos.

Dos fuertes golpes en su puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos "Adelante" dijo algo aburrido. "Príncipe" Era Nappa, Vegeta bufo ante la aparición de su guardia, no lo soportaba mucho "Naran, solicita su presencia" Vegeta se paró de inmediato al escuchar las ordenes de su abuelo, siempre era agradable charlar con el.

El Príncipe salió tras Nappa por la puerta.

* * *

El Rey caminaba tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al escondite donde le habían dicho que se encontraba la familia real, debía salvarlos. Podía escuchar los gritos y gemidos de dolor que desprendían de distintos lugares donde se encontraba la guerra contra el planeta Durquenasei. La desesperación se apoderaba mas y mas de el al saber que no podía encontrarlos y rogaba por que no fuera demasiado tarde, temía de que Freezer haya llegado antes que el puesto que no sabían nada de la lagartija desde hace más de media hora. Bajo las escaleras escondidas debajo de trono del rey como le había asegurada sus guardias, pero parecía que las escaleras no tenían fin, era todo muy oscuro. Luego de varios escalones por fin logro visualizar un puerta de madera algo pequeña. Toco dos veces, pero nada.

Luego siguió tocando mas y mas fuerte hasta que una voz que reconoció, grito.

"! Solicito saber quién es!" era la voz de Menaya, la esposa de Durcka " Menaya, soy yo el Rey Vegeta, eh venido por ustedes" grito.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió.

El rey pudo ver a Durcka parado enfrente de el, Durcka lo miro y lo abrazo, su amigo. "Durcka, tenemos que irnos, rápido, una nave espera por nosotros en la salida de atrás del castillo, es seguro, todo está planeado, salvaremos a tus hijo y esposa, lamento que no pueda devolverte el favor que me hiciste" dijo bajando la mirada el rey Vegeta. Durcka había sido su amigo y ahora el no podía defender su pueblo, como él lo había hecho, eso sin duda que lo estaba matando.

"No tienes idea de cuánto te estoy agradecido Vegeta" dijo el rey de Durquenasei mirando fijamente a su amigo "Créeme que el favor a sido devuelto, con este acto" dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Como dices eso! No estoy haciendo nada por ti! ¡TU! salvaste a mi raza entera, ¡TU! SALVASTE A MI PLANETA Y A MI HIJO! Me siento completamente inútil y decepcionado de mi mismo por no ser capaz de hacer lo mismo" dijo dejando un gran silencio en la sala hasta que una pequeña voz se unió a la conversación.

"Papi, papi ¿Qué sucede?" era la hija de Durcka, Bulma

"Escúchame bien princesa…más bien anda llama a tu hermano, el también debe escuchar esto" dijo dándole un beso en la frente, luego la niña fue corriendo a toda velocidad al encuentro con su hermano.

"¿Qué sucede Durcka?, no perdamos tiempo, debemos irnos rápido" dijo el rey Vegeta

"Espera un momento" dijo mientras se daba vuelta al ver a su hija e hijo que venían.

"¿Qué sucede padre, ¿ahora si me vas a dejar pelear contra la lagartija?" espeto molesto el mocoso mayor de Durcka, Draco.

El rey de Vegetasei vio como su amigo se arrodillaba hacia la altura de sus dos menores hijos y empezaba a hablar "Príncipe y princesa de Durquenasei, de ahora en adelante por favor cuiden de ustedes y su madre, desde ahora deberán obedecer en todo al rey Vegeta, el será su nuevo protector"

"¡Pero qué dices Durcka! ¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar!" se escucho la voz de Menaya que por fin hablo luego de haber estado atrás sentada con la mirada perdida.

"Durcka, ¿qué estás diciendo?" espeto Vegeta.

"Padre, no" dijo Draco bajando la mirada.

"Papi….. Está bien hare lo que tu digas, siempre tienes la razón ¿verdad?" dijo la niña abrazando las piernas de su padre.

"Muy bien dicho princesa" dijo besando su cabeza.

" ¡Durcka as perdido la razón o que si vas a luchar Freezer te matara!" sentencio Vegeta

"Vegeta, de cualquier forma me buscara y lo hará, si no es hoy puede ser mañana. El quiere venganza tendrá venganza" dijo colocándose su armadura y sus guantes "Además, contéstame algo, ¿esto no es lo que tu harías? Luchar por tu gente, tu pueblo o huir como un cobarde ¿Dime? ¿Podrías vivir con eso?

"No pero-"el rey fue interrumpido por la voz de Draco.

"Padre, respetaré tu opinión, pero juro que tomare venganza de eso, ¡Freezer llego muy lejos con esto!" dijo con furia y apretando los puños a la misma vez

"Bien, vámonos Durcka" dijo Menaya sorprendiendo a todos en la puerta.

"Menaya, dije que iré solo, por favor "dijo suplicante.

"¿Qué acaso no piensas en mi? ¿Crees que yo no sufro al ver mi pueblo hundirse en la guerra de un estúpido monstro? Yo peleare, junto a ti"

"Menaya.." dijo tratando de hacer entender a su esposa "Piensa en nuestro hijos"

"Sé que estarán bien cuidados y educados, con Vegeta y Anfrala ¿No es verdad?" dijo ella mientras se colocaba algunas cosas para la batalla.

"Dios no puedo creer que voy a decir esto Durcka pero es mi decisión entendido, ahora hijos vengan y denle un último abrazo a su madre" el rey vio como corrieron al encuentro con su madre, mientras que veía algunas lagrimas que caían por el rostro de la más pequeña.

Luego Durcka se les unió y quedaron unidos en un abrazo por unos minutos.

El rey Vegeta no sabía que decir ante esa escena.

La horrible idea de que algún día tendría que pasar por eso lo aterraba, la simpe idea de separarse de la mujer que ama y de su hijo era espantosa, no podría vivir sin Anfrala y Vegeta, eran todo para el aunque extraña vez lo demostrase. Podía entender la dolorosa situación de su amigo.

De pronto se escucharon varios golpes y pasos que provenían a de la puerta.

"¡Rey Durcka, Lord Freezer lo espera!" se escucho una voz muy chillona que reía a la misma vez

"Han llegado! Salgan por la puerta trasera" dijo algo bajo pero rápido el rey.

El rey vegeta cargo rápidamente a los dos hijos de Durcka, uno en cada brazo y se apresuro en correr hacia la salida, pero antes de bajar, se voltio para ver por última vez a su amigo. Una explosión se desato justo donde se encontraban ellos, haciendo que la puerta se abriera al instante.

"! Papa! ¡Mama!" gritaron los niños al mismo tiempo, Vegeta vio lagrimas en sus ojos y les tapo la cara corriendo para que no vean esa escena, era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie. Ver a tus propios padres explotar por un gas toxico, ver sus cuerpos en pedazos destruidos.

El rey rápidamente corrió con los hijos de Durcka en brazos tratando de esconderse de los guardas de Freezer, hasta que escucho su voz "¡Encuéntrenlos! ¡Los quiero a todos muertos, no quiero ver a ningún Durquenai vivo!"

Por suerte la tropas del rey Vegeta esperaban afuera de la puerta, tomaron a los hijos de Durcka y junto al rey se metieron a la nave despegando del lugar. Justo luego que despegaron el rey Vegeta dio la señas de destruir el planeta como había sido planeado, destruyendo ahí no solo la raza y el pueblo de Durcka si no también a Freezer dentro del

Era sorprendente como hace años Durcka había salvado su planeta y ahora el destruía el suyo, no tenía sentido decirlo así, pero lo había logrado, destruyo a Freezer.

Vio por la ventana la fuerte explosión del planeta Azul, vio a la niña, Bulma, con cara de impacto mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos, la abrazo por unos segundos y ella correspondió a su abrazo. Lugo bajo a la planta principal de la nave donde se encontraba el muchacho de Durcka. Draco estaba en una esquina con los ojos cerrados, abrazando sus rodillas. Entendía a la perfección que esto le afectaba más a el que a su hermana. Pensó en Vegeta, no podría soportar que u hijo sufriera de tal manera, la idea lo asustaba, estaba decidió que cuidaría a estos niños con su vida, ahora en adelante seria su tutor ante la ley, cuidaría muy bien de ellos.

* * *

**Comentario Final:**Hasta aqui con el primer capitulo. Como reaccionara Vegeta al enterarse de la llegada de Draco y Bulma a palacio? Le agradara la idea? Que sucedera con los años? Tendran que descubrirlo en el proximo capitulo. Hasta entonces...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno aqui les va el segundo capitulo, no acostumbren eh! No todos lo días subire capitulo seguidos pues, ahora si eh podido puesto que estoy de vacaciones pero el Lunes empezare a subir una vez cada tres o cuatro dias pues empiezo mis clase de natacion y tennis. Bueno como dije aqui esta el 2 capitulo. Gracias por los reviews! Ademas sigan diciendome sus opiniones las aprecio mucho!

**Disclarimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

NECESIDAD

* * *

Capitulo 2 : 13 años despues

Vegeta veía como sus hermanos cabalgaban hacia la meta, Draco tomaba la delantera girando a cada rato la cabeza para sacarle la lengua a su hermana, burlándose de ella por ser la última. El poseía un caballo color negro azabache, Akira. Por otro lado estaba Bulma riéndose de las ocurrencias de su hermano. Montando su caballo blanco, Breña.

Vegeta no podía más que ver a lo lejos la carrera, siendo él quien el testigo de ver quién de los dos hermanos llegaría primero. El estaba montado en su caballo negro, Akuma. Mirando desde uno de los puntos más altos, observó con los brazos cruzados como los dos hermanos pasaban por la última bandera, acercándose cada vez más hacia la meta. Vegeta elevo la mirada hacia ella y pudo ver como ella le dedicaba una pura sonrisa acompañada con una pequeña risita, bajando la mirada. El trato de reprimir su sonrisa pero no pudo, bajo la mirada y sonrió hacia un lado, volvió a subir la mirada y escucho el fuerte grito de victoria de Draco.

"¡Sí!" se escucho en el aire. Draco se bajo del caballo y tiro la ultima bandera en el aire, había sido el ganador, una vez mas había vencido a su hermana.

"¡Draco, no es justo!" grito Bulma que llegaba, bajándose de su caballo. Luego golpeo a su hermano en el brazo.

"¡Hey! Hermanita debes aceptar la derrota" dijo riendo, mientras veía a su hermana alejarse con los brazos cruzados. "Vegeta, será mejor que regresemos, además tengo hambre." Dijo subiéndose nuevamente en su caballo.

"Bien ,un rato, iré a traer a tu hermana ,se nota que no te intereza" dijo él en tono de burla mientras se alejaba entre los arboles de bosque.

"Bah" dijo volviendo a colocar la bandera en su lugar "Es una caprichosa, debe aceptar que yo fui el ganador, siempre lo soy" luego de decir esto comenzó a cabalgar hacia el castillo, junto a Akira.

Vegeta busco un rato a Bulma ¿A dónde se había metido? Es verdad a esa niña no le gustaba perder, era muy competitiva, eso lo había dejado claro desde el primer día. Vegeta suspiro ahogando una risa. Recordó el primer día que Bulma y Draco llegaron a su vida, habían pasado ya 13 años desde eso. Vegeta aun tenia memorias de esa pequeña niña que llego a su planeta, pero debía admitir que todo eso quedo completamente atrás. Ahora Bulma era toda una mujer, física y mentalmente también. Había definido bien su cuerpo, ahora tenía unas muy bien marcadas curvas que a Vegeta le costaba creer, teniendo ahora 18 años, Bulma seguía siendo una niña para él, pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Se preguntaba ¿Dónde quedo esa pequeña niña? Esa niña que se chupaba el dedo cuando estaba nerviosa, Esa niña que se ponía roja de cualquier situación o que se reía de ella. ¿Seguía ahí? No, pero ahora era aun mejor. Seguía sonrojándose de todo, pero el adoraba esa expresión.

Vegeta siguió caminando hasta llegar a una de la colinas, la tarde estaba asomándose, corría algo de viento haciendo que su cabello se moviera al compas de este. El cerró sus ojos y recordó.

_Luego de una larga charla con su abuelo, Vegeta había sido escoltado nuevamente por Nappa hacia su habitación. Finalmente luego de unas largas horas de aburrimiento encerrado en su cuarto, decidió volver a contactarse con su padre. Supuso que ya todo había terminado. Se dirigió hacia su cama donde había dejado el transmisor, y comenzó a presionar los botones colocando la clave de seguridad de su padre y el número de serie del transmisor de él. Espero unos minutos mientras cargaba la cabina de video y finalmente apareció su padre en la pantalla._

"_Padre, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Durcka y su familia están contigo verdad?" se apresuro en decir el pequeño príncipe, algo intrigado y molesto. Era verdad, el seguía enfadado con su padre por lo de hace horas._

"_Hijo la destrucción del planeta Durquenasei fue hace media hora exactamente" dijo bajando su vista "Durcka murió junto a su esposa, queriendo luchar por su planeta" Vegeta se quedo helado de la confesión de su padre, Durcka había muerto._

"_Pero, padre ¿Cómo? ¡Tu dijiste que los salvarías a todos!" se expreso consternado su hijo_

"_Vegeta, así lo quiso Durcka. El quería luchar por su planeta y morir por el, no quería huir como un cobarde, estoy seguro que puedes entender eso." expreso el rey seriamente, pero levanto la voz._

Vegeta cambio su expresión a una seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos ante aquel recuerdo, siempre había respetado a Durcka por lo que hiso por el cuándo niño, pero desde aquel día el había sido un héroe para el. Ese valor que tuvo para morir siendo el rey de su planeta era algo que Vegeta siempre ah admirado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió recordando.

"_Pero padre ¿Que sucedió con Draco y la pequeña hija de Durcka?" dijo príncipe a su padre. "¿No permitiste que murieran no? ¿Padre?" dijo algo asustado_

"_No, hijo" dijo el rey cogiendo algo del otro lado que Vegeta no alcanzaba a ver hasta que su padre movió un poco el transmisor y pudo ver que tenía en brazos a la hija de Durcka, Bulma. La niña vio a Vegeta y lo saludo moviendo su mano, Vegeta no pudo más que sonríele._

_El rey Vegeta que tenía en brazos a aquella niña se sorprendió enormemente ante aquel acto. Su hijo muy pocas veces sonreía y menos de tal manera que esa niña lo había obligado a decir verdad no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto dejo a la niña al lado._

"_Vegeta Draco también está aquí con nosotros, pero en este momento desea estar solo. Llegaremos dentro de dos horas." diciendo esto el rey Vegeta corta la transmisión. _

Vegeta se tenso al sentir una manos tapar sus ojos impidiéndole la vista. Eran suaves y pequeñas, sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

"Adivina" dijo una dulce y suave voz. "A que no sabes quien soy" dijo riendo a la vez.

"Bulma, se perfectamente que ere tu, deja esas tonterías y vámonos" dijo algo serio.

"Ash" dijo soltándolo "Pero ¿Por qué siempre eres así?" pregunto ella poniendo los brazos en sus caderas, junto con el ceño fruñido.

"¿Así como? Yo soy así y lo sabes" dijo dándole la espalda. Pará Vegeta era algo difícil hablarle, por dentro estaba más que nervioso, sin embargo no permitiría que ella se diera cuenta de eso, por eso la trataba de esa manera, para ocultar lo que en verdad quería decir. Se maldecía así mismo porque algunas veces se pasaba, haciendo que ella se molestara con el muy feo.

Para cuando se dio la vuelta al ver que ella no respondía a su respuesta, vio como ella había cabalgado su caballo y se había ido del lugar. No pudo evitar reírse, la había jodido, como siempre. Pero ya que, siempre era así. Desde el primer día.

_Vegeta había sido liberado del encierro en su cuarto, Nappa por fin no los seguía y decidió tomar un paseo por los jardines reales, quería relajarse. El jardín le pertenecía a su madre, cuando era pequeño ella ordeno crear uno. A su madre le encantaba pasar largas horas alimentando y cuidando sus plantas, todos los días las regaba y cuidaba de ellas, para Vegeta no era sorpresa encontrarla siempre en ese lugar, era como su guarida. Esa idea hacia reír a pequeño príncipe._

_Pero sabía que hoy no se encontraría ahí, su madre había ido a una conferencia de reina en el planeta Faranesei. Regresaría dentro de dos días._

_El príncipe camino largos pasadizos cubiertos de flores hasta que logro reconocer varias flores de las cuales su madre le había contado muchas veces. Por ejemplo logro visualizar el Espino Blanco, Vegeta recordó muy bien que esta flor significaba la esperanza, según su madre era como alguien decía "espero que respondas a mis expectativas". Siguió caminando hasta con encontrarse con otra flor de la cual su madre le había hablado, sin embargo esta flor tenía varios significados ya que habían diferentes colores, el Clavel. Vegeta recordó las palabras de su madre; "Blanco quiere trasmite pasión, "mi amistad está viva", la roja "Estoy loco por ti" y la Rosa "Te quiero con pasión"._

_Vegeta sabia que esta era una de las flores favoritas de su madre, sin embargo su favorita era la __Fuchsia, esta flor transmitía un mensaje que a cualquier mujer le gustaría escuchar__ "Mi amor es inquebrantable". Era por eso que en muchas ocasiones había visto a su padre regalarle una a su madre, claro que ninguno de ellos se habían percatado de su presencia._

_Siguió caminando hasta darla la vuelta al pasadizo, pero se alarmo al escuchar algunos arbustos moverse, había alguien ahí._

_Camino de espaldas tratando de no ser escuchado, sin embargo luego sintió unos pasos que estaban corriendo y para cuando se volteo sintió un enorme peso encima de el._

"_¡Príncipe Vegeta, hace tiempo que no lo veía!" grito una alegre y risueña voz que Vegeta reconoció de inmediato. El la empujo a un lado y se paro rápidamente estirando su capa._

"_¡Niña! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tirarte encima de mí? ¡No soy un juguete!" dijo furioso " ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde está mi padre y tu hermano?"_

"_No lo sé, me entretuve viendo una linda mariposa volando que me guio hasta aquí, hay muchas flores bonitas" Vegeta bufo ante aquel comentario, simplemente no entendía por qué a todas las mujeres les gustaba tanto las flores._

Vegeta sonrió para sí mismo recordando ese momento, luego se monto en su caballo y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

* * *

A la hora de cenar estaban todo reunidos en la mesa real, como siempre el cocinero real preparaba un banquete para sus reyes, para los príncipes y por supuesto para la princesa. Durcka fue el primero en llegar a la mesa, para luego llegar Bulma y por ultimo Vegeta, mientras que el rey y la reina los esperaban.

Luego la mesa fue servida, y empezaron a comer. Como siempre los hombres se comían gran parte de todo lo servido mientras que las mujer comían una porción normal, Bulma se encontraba sirviéndose un poco de la ensalada de fideos que tanto le gustaba, era especial de su planeta. Ella misma le había enseñado a los cocineros ese plato para que se la preparasen. Luego fue interrumpida por el Rey.

"Bulma" dijo el rey dejando su plato al lado "Como bien ya sabes la ceremonia que se llevara acabo por tu mayoría de edad, será dentro de dos días"

"Si padre, ¿Por qué toma ese punto ahora?" pregunto ella con intriga

"No por nada, solo quería recordártelo" luego se giro hacia vegeta sentado al otro lado al frente de ella "Vegeta, quería avisarte que ese mismo día será tu coronación como rey oficial de Vegetasei"

A Vegeta casi se le cae la bebida de la boca cuando escucho eso. "Pero padre ¿Qué dices? ¿Enserió? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?" dijo Vegeta exaltado.

"Pues te estoy avisando ahora, mira creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para gobernar, y durante estos años te has mostrado más maduro responsable, tienes la fuerza y el carácter suficiente para sustituirme y incluso que tienes mejor carácter que el mío, se que serás un buen rey "dijo simplemente el rey regresando a su plato de comida.

Luego de esto la madre de Vegeta se paro y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo "Te felicito hijo mío, se que serás el mejor rey que Vegetasei podrá tener"

"Gracias madre" respondió el.

Después Draco que se encontraba sentando al lado del el lo abrazo y le dijo "Mis Felicitaciones Rey de Vegetasei" claro que con algo de burla.

"Sé que te estás burlando, bueno para nada" dijo riendo escuchando la risa de su hermanastro. Luego subió la mirada para ver a Bulma que no decía nada, simplemente se dedico a ignorarlo y seguir comiendo.

La cena siguió con normalidad, bueno no para Vegeta, ya que él siguió extrañado ante el comportamiento de Bulma.

* * *

Al finalizar la cena Vegeta fue el primero en irse, seguido por Draco y luego por los reyes. Bulma fue la última para luego irse a su habitación.

Caminando por los corredores de la última planta logro visualizar una silueta que reconoció a la perfección, era Vegeta. Dando la vuelta del pasillo logro correr lo más rápido que pudo cogiéndolo del codo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. "Felicitaciones" ella espero por unos segundo las repuesta de Vegeta que nunca llego. Pero lo que ella no había visto fue la cara de Vegeta al recibir ese beso en la mejilla. Ella no lo había besado desde que era niños y pensó que nunca más se iba a volver a repetir. Estaba sonrojado y él no quería que ella lo viese así. Bulma se decepciono al ver que el no respondía, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que tal vez a él no le interesaba. Dispuesta a irse se volteo pero luego sintió una mano larga y grande cogerla del codo de la misma manera que ella lo había cogido, pero esta vez en la volteo quedando cara a cara.

Era de noche y el corredor estaba casi oscuro, solo era iluminado por la luz que desprendía la luna por las ventanas sin embargo Bulma podía ver la expresión de Vegeta en su rostro tenía un brillo diferente en su rostro que nunca había visto pero también mostraba curiosidad y intriga.

El abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada por unos segundos y luego hablo "Gracias pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes, junto con todos"

Bulma no sabía que contestar, la verdad es que no tenía idea de por qué no lo había hecho, creía que era porque la noticia la había sorprendido pero no estaba segura. "Yo no lo se." Dijo finalmente bajando la mirada.

El soltó su agarre y se volteo para luego hablar "Bueno, esperaba que lo hicieras, gracias" y luego se fue dejando a Bulma muy sorprendida por su actitud.

Cuando Vegeta finalmente llego a su habitación, encontró a Draco sentado al borde de su cama con los brazos cruzados.

"Draco ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Tengo sueño , vete" dijo sacándose la capa y la armadura.

"Niño, niño, niño ¿Crees que soy tonto no? ¿Crees que no veo la manera en la cual miras a mi hermana? Dijo riendo al final

"¿Pero qué dices? También es mi hermana" dijo volteándose " ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? " dijo molesto

"Vegeta, ella no es tu hermana de verdad" Draco se paro cruzado de brazos "Comprendo que te atraiga, es muy hermosa lo reconozco, después de todo es mi hermana"

"Ella es como una hermana para mi, solo eso. Después de todo hemos pasado los tres como hermanos todos estos años ¿Cómo podría sentir algo por ella?" dijo mirándolo esta vez

"Bueno veo que me equivoque, entonces" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Esta bien buenas noches"

Cuando Draco salió Vegeta cerró la puerta rápidamente. Draco pudo jurar que vio una sombra desvanecerse al otro lado del pasillo rápidamente, pero no le dio importancia y se encamino hacia su habitación.

* * *

**COMENTARIO:**

Bueno la parecer el primer encuentro entre

VXB a ocurrido, se nota que Vegeta tiene los

sentimientos muy fuerte por Bulma pero

seran correspondidos? Y Draco? Quien habra sido esa sombra?

Estoy segura que lo saben, pero tendran que esperar hasta el

proximo capitulo.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Holi! Volvi con el capitulo 3. La verdad es que agradesco de todo corazon a todos los que leen y siguen mi historia, los aprecio mucho. Agradesco sus comentarios muchisimo, de verdad me ayudan a inspirarme. Bueno queria decir que hoy no hay comentario final ya que estoy algo apurada. Ademas planeaba subir este cap mucho antes como el Sabado pero lamentablemente en internet de mi casa se fuee y sufri mucho! ARGHHH! Estuve super aburrida pero luego me fui a la playa lalala. No se preocupen los demas capitulos los publicare rapido ya que tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 7. Bye! Cuidense, besos.

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

NECESIDAD

* * *

Capitulo 3: Llegada

Bulma salió corriendo del lugar a toda prisa. Había presenciado toda la conversación entre su hermano y Vegeta. No podía dejar de sentirse mal. Las palabras _"Ella es como una hermana para mi, solo eso"_ hacían eco en su cabeza. Todo esto le estaba afectando demasiado, trataba de reprimir sus lagrimas pero están salían de todas maneras. Nunca pensó sentirse de esta manera por nadie y menos nadie como él.

Vegeta siempre era frio y duro con ella, rara vez le prestaba algo a atención. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el solo se juntaba con ella era por Draco. Siempre trata de ser amigable con él, pero él la rechaza, como si no soportara su presencia, era algo que últimamente molestaba a Bulma. Antes por más que Vegeta la rechazará, ella le seguía insistiendo hasta que él se iba y no sabiendo porque, ella terminaba con una sonrisa en su cara. Pero eso ya no ocurría, ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad Vegeta no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

"…_Como una hermana para mi, solo eso" _Escuchó Bulma en su mente.

Pero claro era de esperarse. Había muchas causas por las cuales esta razón era muy lógica. ¿Como el príncipe y futuro rey de los Sayajins podría enamorarse de ella? Ella siendo incluso menor que él y más débil que él en todo sentido. Era una niña ante sus ojos y se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que le fuera posible.

Bulma sabía que eso no era verdad, ella no era más una niña. Había cambiado mucho desde que llego a Vegetasei, dejando a lado sus rasgos de niña. Ahora físicamente lucia el cuerpo de una mujer completamente desarrollada, con grandes físicos atractivos que atraían a cualquier hombre.

Entrando a su cuarto, tiro la puerta, se dirigió hacia el espejo y empezó a observarse.

¿Dónde está la niña que ves? Se pregunto.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a salir. Ella sabía que era hermosa y incluso estaba orgullosa de serlo. Sabía que vario hombres se morían por pasar una noche con ella, sabía que era una de las mujeres más atractivas de este planeta. ¿Por qué Vegeta no la veía así? De esa manera que ella veía que algunos soldados la miraban, en esa forma de _deseo incontrolable._

Bulma se tiro en su cama, abrazando sus piernas. Cerrando los ojos pudo recordarlo; su mirada, su frente amplia, sus ojos negros, su nariz recta, su pelo negro, su torso, su bien esculpido cuerpo. Todo de él le parecía perfecto haciéndola sentir inferior, haciéndola sentir no digna de él, no lo suficientemente bonita para él. Era como si él fuera digno de algo muchísimo mejor.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento las horas pasaron hasta que sintió sus parpados caer y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Vegeta despertó muy agitado y hasta podía sentir sudor encima de el. Su rostro reflejaba miedo. Había tenido una pesadilla o mejor dicho había vuelto a tener _esa_ pesadilla.

Cuando era niño, aproximadamente a los 13 o catorce años, se despertó llorando por esa misma pesadilla, era la primera vez que la presenciaba pero era tan real que sintió su alma salirse de su cuerpo.

_Todo comenzaba viéndose al el mismo echado en una cama, atado de manos y pies. De pronto una luz se enciende y puede observar que el lugar cambia sorprendente mente hacia el lugar más preciado por su madre, el jardín real._

_Era de noche y pudo ver una sombra a lo largo de los arbustos, era su madre que corría desesperadamente. Luego pudo ver otra sombra caminar lentamente hacia ella. Luego su madre tropezaba haciendo que la otra persona gane ventaja. Luego de esto Vegeta trata de liberarse para ayudar a su madre sin embargo es imposible. Logra visualizar a la otra persona, era un monstro que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño y un rostro no demasiado amenazante, causo miedo al príncipe sayajin. En su mirada se veía maldad pura._

_Luego se uno segundos rio y desapareció. El príncipe se sorprendió y empezó a gritarle su madre de que huyera pero esta no parecía escucharle._

_De la nada el monstruo aparecía detrás de su madre y le clavaba los chachos por su cuello tirándola hacia un arbusto._

Vegeta se estremeció al recordad esto pero estaba sorprendido a la vez, pues su sueño había sido algo diferente, algo había cambiado_._

En vez de que fuera su madre la persona que huía, era Bulma

Ella era la que el monstro perseguía y al final mataba. Vegeta se quedo pensando un momento y reviviendo las horribles escenas anteriores. Lo que más le molestaba era que en su sueño el no podía hacer absolutamente nada para salvarla, nada.

No entendía por qué había vuelto a tener esta pesadilla pues hace 7 años que no la había soñado. Este frecuente sueño había empezado cuando el tenia 13 años, siendo muy constante incluso llego a tenerle miedo a dormir. Finalmente desapareció cuando tenía 16 años pero ahora había vuelto cambiado su aspecto.

Cuando era niño uno de los consejeros de su padre le explico que solo era una pesadilla, nada de eso tenía por qué ocurrir, sin embargo también le menciono que normalmente en las pesadilla cuando se presencia la muerte de una persona, esa persona debe tener un fuerte vinculo con él o debe ser muy preciada para la persona que ah tenido la pesadilla. En ese momento Vegeta había llegado a la conclusión que su madre, Anfrala, era la persona de más importancia para el puesto que era su madre y la amaba. Pero ahora Bulma había sido la persona en su pesadilla haciendo que el futuro rey se sintiera confundido, ¿En verdad le importaba mucho la niña? ¿En decir, enserió?

Sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación pero no pudo evitar recordar cómo se sintió cuando ese ser la mataba. Sintió rabia al igual que con su madre pues no podía hacer nada por protegerla y una angustia en su pecho al saber que la perdía.

Tenía que admitir que algo le estaba sucediendo con ella, por gusto no iba a suceder esto. Pero tenía el presentimiento que era más que solo eso.

* * *

Luego de largas horas de montar en caballo, Bulma se encontraba tranquila. Había decidido dejar en pensar en eso y dejar que las cosas solo sucedan y ocurran a su antojo pues no tenía ánimos para sufrir por eso.

Entrando al castillo se encamino en búsqueda de Anfrala tenía ganas de hablar con ella, siempre era la solución a todas sus respuestas, había sustituido en cierta forma a su madre, pero no era igual.

"Guardia, ¿sabe usted dónde está la Reina?"dijo con cortesía al guardia parado en la puerta principal.

"Pues a esta hora, my lady, La reina debe estar en el jardín real "indico con una sonrisa junto con una reverencia "¿Desea que la mande a llamar?" pregunto de inmediato.

"No" respondió Bulma a su pregunta "No es necesario, yo misma iré a buscarla" dijo saliendo por el pasillo.

Sin decir nada mas el guardia volvió a su lugar y Bulma se dirigió hacia la salida del castillo. Una vez dentro del jardín real se encamino a buscar a Anfrala, encontrándola cerca del lago cogiendo una gran cantidad de flores.

"Mi reina, déjeme ayudarla con eso" se ofreció Bulma al verla cargar con eso. "Oh, muchas gracias Bulma, pero no es necesario, puedo con esto" dijo poniendo las flores en una amplia maseta."¡Pero qué lindas!" dijo Bulma al ver con más detalle las flores. "Que bueno que te gusten, a mi me encantan" dijo la reina sonriéndole "Además huelen de maravilla" añadió después.

"Por cierto Bulma" comenzó a decir Anfrala " ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Bueno, mi reina yo quería hablarle sobre… su hijo" dijo algo nerviosa al final.

"¿Vegeta?" pregunto la reina confundida "¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Qué hiso esta vez?" inquirió algo inquita.

"No nada, es que bueno yo solo…" dijo un suspiro y continuo "Quería preguntarle ¿Por qué el es así? Me refiero a que normalmente sea solitario y no se abra a nadie." Dijo ruborizándose y agachándose la cabeza. A Anfrala le sorprendió mucho su pregunta, pero luego rio al analizarla.

Desde que Draco y Bulma habían llegado a sus manos los quiso como a sus propios hijos, y como a sus hijos los conocía perfectamente. Siempre llego a sospechar de los sentimientos de Bulma por Vegeta, pero temía que su hijo le rompiera el corazón algún día. Era verdad Vegeta no se abría a nadie, ni siquiera con ella. Parecía que no conociera de los sentimientos o no sabe cómo expresarlos.

Sin embargo, siempre hay un recuerdo en la mente de Anfrala que ronda por su cabeza. Un recuerdo en el cual su hijo mostraba estar consciente de su sentimiento al máximo. Incluso llego a sospechar de que tuviera algunos sentimientos hacia su hermana, claro que estaría bien, para ella, ya que en realidad no son hermanos. No obstante el rey no concordaba con eso.

_Fue cuando el príncipe Vegeta tenía 15 años. Bulma había salido a recorrer los bosques sola, montando a Breña. Sin embargo se hiso tarde y ella no aparecía. El rey se alarmo y mando a buscar a sus guardias a la niña pero no tuvieron éxito. El príncipe al enterarse de esto salió montado en su caballo en búsqueda de Bulma y no paró hasta encontrarla. Ni siquiera su propio hermano se había pasado la noche entera buscándola, pero el sí y la encontró. Bulma había caído de Breña pues se había tropezado con unas ramas y ella cayo golpeándose contra unas rocas. Vegeta la llevo montado hacia el castillo y en frente de todos al cargo en brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación, ordeno que nadie más que el médico entrase a verla. Quedándose toda la noche entera cuidándola. Luego él se retiro en la mañana y Bulma despertó en la tarde y nunca se llego a enterar de lo ocurrido._

La reina sonrió ante el recuerdo y le respondió a Bulma "Bueno la verdad es que ni siquiera yo, que soy su madre, se porque mi hijo actúa de esa manera a veces. Creo que heredo el mal carácter de su padre." Las dos rieron ante al comentario "Pero sé que en el fondo tiene uno de los mejores corazones, por supuesto que heredo en mío" dijo riendo con orgullo. "Pero no lo juzgues, además la reciente muerte de Naran le afecto mucho, sabes que era muy especial para el"

Bulma asintió y trato de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Conversaron toda la tarde hasta que Bulma se despidió y agradeciendo salió en búsqueda de su hermano, necesitaba hablar con él. En el camino tuvo que pasar por el salón de conferencia del rey. Al verla pasar el rey la llamo.

"Bulma" dijo en forma de saludo el rey Vegeta. "Mi rey" dijo haciendo una reverencia. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto amigable. "Solo quería hacerte recordar que dentro de un día será la ceremonia" luego se acerco un poco más a ella y procedió "Tienes que ser escoltada, espero que ya hayas escogido quien será tu pareja" luego de esto Bulma asintió y volvió a dirigirse con su hermano.

Se apresuro el paso tratando de buscar a su hermano, pero no lo encontraba. Corrió hacia su habitación y estaba vacía. Sin más remedio se dirigió hacia la habitación de Vegeta.

Toco la puerta dos veces y luego escucho su voz "¿Quién es?" sonaba algo aburrido."Soy yo Bulma" dijo algo tímida. Luego de uno segundos de silencio el abrió la puerta. Estaba solo en unos shorts y con el torso descubierto. Ella se ruborizo al verlo así y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Luego lo miro y vio que parecía algo nervioso ¿Por qué será? Se pregunto. El cerró la puerta detrás de el quedando un poco más cerca de ella. "¿No me dejaras pasar?" "No será necesario, dime qué quieres y ya" "¿Dónde está mi hermano?" pregunto molesta ante su actitud. "En la sala de entrenamientos número 16" dijo seriamente. "Bien, gracias" dijo Bulma de la misma manera retirándose del lugar. Luego de eso Vegeta suspiro aliviado, era mejor que se fuera.

* * *

Draco golpeo al robot destruyéndolo de un solo golpe, se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte y estaba orgulloso de eso. Claro que hasta ahora no llegaba a superar a Vegeta y no entendía por qué. El era incluso mayor que él y aun así lo superaba. Lo envidiaba un poco aunque nunca lo digiera. Otro robot volvió a atacarlo con cuatro golpes que el logro esquivar muy fácilmente y luego procedió a golpear lo que se suponía que era su estomago haciendo que el robot cayera destruyéndose de inmediato. Con una sonrisa decidió poner fin a su entrenamiento.

"¡Draco!" escucho a lo lejos. Reconoció sin duda alguna que se trataba de su hermana "Hermana, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" dijo riendo. "Escúchame necesito preguntarte algo urgente" dijo ella algo nerviosa. "¿Que sucede?"

La sala entro en un silencio pues Bulma no respondió hasta luego de unos segundos " ¿Crees que Vegeta quiera ser mi pareja en la ceremonia?"Draco abrió ampliamente los ojos muy sorprendido viendo la sonrisa de esperanza de su hermana no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas haciendo que Bulma se molestara y empezara a pegarle. "¡IDIOTA!" dijo ella dándole golpes en el pecho.

"No, no creo que Vegeta quiera" dijo calmándose un poco de su ataque desenfrenado de risa "Ambos sabemos cómo es el, además no creo que sepa bailar" Draco observo la cara que puso su hermana luego de eso. Parecía que ya esperaba esa respuesta, lucia desilusionada.

" ¿Te acuerdas de Antuannet?"Bulma asintió algo temerosa por dentro "Llego hace un día, lo mas probable es que se encuentre con Vegeta"

Entonces Bulma entendió, Vegeta no le había querido abrir las puertas de su habitación por eso, estaba con ella. Por eso lucia nervioso. Lo entendió todo. Su apariencia, se imagino lo peor. Pobre ilusa, pensó ¿Cómo el hubiera aceptado ser su pareja? Si tenía a una belleza como Antuannet Forne, heredera al trono de Fornesei colgando de la palma de su mano. Además era mucho más bella que ella, rubia, ojos grises, alta, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era digno de él.

"Bueno, ya que" dijo tratando de aparentar que no importaba, y comenzó a salir de lugar. Draco observo con pena a su hermana, pero luego recordó una noticia que tal vez la animaría y antes de que ella llegar a salir por la puerta el grito "¡Raditz también llego ayer!" Luego de eso pudo observar que ella se giro y le sonrió, sabía que eso la había alegrado. La vio irse corriendo de emoción.

* * *

"Vete" espeto Vegeta luego de cerrar la puerta cuando Bulma se fue.

"¡Eh dicho que largo!" dijo al ver que su acompañante no le hacía caso. La mujer bostezo riendo un poco "¡Wow Vegeta!" comenzó a decirte mientras se colocaba su bra "Tengo bastantes años conociéndote y hasta ahora no logro comprenderte. Primero me llamas me dice que me deseas y luego me tiras como si nada"

Vegeta rio ante su comentario con mala gana "Yo te ofrezco una noche sin compromiso y tu siempre aceptas, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?" dijo levantando una ceja.

Antuannet se levanto una vez ya completamente vestida y se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de salir en la puerta "A veces eres muy malo ¿sabes?" dijo riendo "Ahora entiendo porque ella no te quiere"

"¡Cállate!" dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Vegeta suspiro dejándose caer junto a la puerta, nuevamente lo había hecho. Se había acostado con alguien para olvidarla. Pero estaba vez se dio cuenta que cada vez que lo hacia la recordaba mas y mas, había llegado incluso a imaginar que era ella la mujer con la cual se estaba acostando. Tenía que reprimir esos pensamientos, no podía pensar en ella de esa manera. Pero era inevitable, muchas veces se imaginaba como seria tocarla, sentirla, besarla, y tenerla dentro de ella, que fuera solo suya al igual que él sea solo suyo.

Se levanto tratando de olvidarse de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos y se hecho en la cama. Suspiro y dejo que el sueño lo venciera.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, como prometi aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Admiro mucho sus gestos. La verdad es que no creo subir el proximo capitulo hasta el otro martes ya que el viernes me voy a la playa y no regereso hasta el lunes en la mañana y ese día tengo muchas activiadades asi que para mas tardar el martes estare publicando en capitulo cinco. Bye! besos.

**Disclaimer:Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

NECESIDAD

* * *

Capitulo 4:Encuentro

Bulma corría y corría con todas su fuerzas, estaba tan feliz. Pensó que esta noche seria como muchas otras en las cuales ella lloraba hasta quedarse dormida por otra decepcionante noticia sobre Vegeta. Pero ahora ya no podía ni siquiera reprimir la felicidad en su rostro, Radizt había regresado.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que se fue y no había día que no pensara en el. Cada día que pasaba iba perdiendo la esperanza de volverlo a ver, pero ahora Draco le había dicho que estaba de vuelta. Por muchos años se pregunto ¿Por qué se había ido? Nunca obtuvo respuesta de nadie a su pregunta. Un día decidió ir a buscarlo como siempre solía hacer pero un guardia le informo que se había ido con otras elites a otro planeta. Simplemente se fue, sin avisarle y sobretodo sin despedirse. Recordaba que estuvo un poco molesta y dolida con el por su decisión pero ahora solo quería volverlo a ver lo necesitaba más a que a nada. El era muy importante para ella, durante muchos años lo considero su mejor amigo, a pesar que muchas personas se oponían a esa relación. Como el rey, su hermano y Vegeta. Ellos solían decir que una princesa no es digna de guardar una relación con un guerrero de clase baja. A ella le importaba muy poco lo que otros piensen, nunca se separo de él.

Incluso hasta ahora recordaba el día que se conocieron, el era solo dos años mayor que ella. Su padre un guerrero llamado Bar dock había sido ordenado de cuidar de ella y se volvió amigo de su hijo.

_Encerrada en su habitación no podía nada más que esperar a la futuras ordenes de su padre, quería salir a jugar, extrañaba estar con Draco y Vegeta pero su padre le había dicho hace unos días que ellos estarían más ocupados con su entrenamiento y que no tendrían tiempo para estar jugando con ella. Eso le había molestado y ahora estaba triste y sola. Luego de unos minutos tocaron su puerta._

"_¿Puedo pasar?" era la voz de un niño. Bulma corrió a abrir la puerta creyendo que se trataba de Vegeta sin embargo se llevo una grande sorpresa al ver su equivocación. Era un niño mayor que ella, con pelo largo y negro, tenia ojos grises y estaba vestido con una armadura parecida a la que usaban su hermano y el príncipe Vegeta. Bulma se quedo mirándole unos segundos y le sonrió. _

"_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, aun siendo muy pequeña tenía que reconocer que le había parecido un niño muy lindo y guapo. Claro que nunca lo diría a nadie, además a ella le gustaba Vegeta. "Princesa, mi nombre es Raditz, tengo 10 años y soy hijo de su soldado protector Bardock" dijo esbozando una sonrisa._

_Bulma no pudo evitar ruborizarse al escuchar como un niño le decía princesa, había sonado tan dulce en sus labios que no pudo reprimir ponerse roja y a bajo la mirada. Nunca un niño le había dicho princesa, eso podría ser porque los únicos niños que conocía hasta ahora eran solo Vegeta y Draco que eran sus hermanos. Ellos solían decirle por su nombre pero normalmente le decían "niña"_

_Le había parecido tan lindo que le llamaran así y le sonrió nuevamente agarrándolo de la mano le dijo "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" Radizt rio un poco y contesto "Claro, princesa"._

_Luego en esa tarde se dedicaron a jugar a todos tipos de juegos, luego se quedaron dormidos en la cama de ella. Finalmente cuando Bardock llego, los encontró durmiendo juntos y cargo a su muchacho y lo llevo a su habitación, se había tomado muy enserió lo que Draco y Vegeta le habían dicho._

_Antes de que Radizt llegara a la habitación de Bulma es se había encontrado entrenando con Draco y Vegeta sin embargo ellos lo insultaron diciéndole que no era digno de una buena pelea con ellos. Draco por fastidiarlo le dijo que se fuera a jugar a las muñecas con su hermana menor. Vegeta ni dijo nada y siguió entrenado. Pero Radizt de tan solo 10 años lo había entendido como una orden y su padre le había dicho que mientras entrene con los príncipes debía obedecerlos en todo y así fue. Nunca espero poder llegar a obtener una amiga, nunca había tenido una. Ni siquiera un amigo._

Desde ese día Bulma y Radizt se volvieron muy amigos. Todos los días el iba a visitarla, jugaban y charlaban varias horas hasta que él se iba. Esto fue por un largo tiempo pero luego su padre fue removido como su guardia personal y él se dedico a entrenar mas puesto que tenia la edad suficiente para unirse a las elites, distanciándose un poco de Bulma. Sin embargo ella iba a buscarlo todos los días luego de sus entrenamientos y se dedicaban a hablar por horas en los jardines reales o en su habitación. Esto se repitió por algunos años hasta que cuando ella cumplió 16 y el 18, ahí fue donde ocurrió su repentina salida del planeta.

Bulma se dio cuenta que ya estaba llegando a las plantas más bajas del castillo y separo al ver que unos guardias le impedían el paso.

"Mi lady ¿Pero que hace aquí, a estas horas? Sera mejor que se vaya, este no es un lugar seguro para una dama como usted" dijo el soldado acercándose a ella "Sera mejor que la escolten de nuevo a su habitación ¿Está usted perdida verdad? Dijo asegurándose el guardia.

" ¡Yo no estoy perdida!" dijo ella molesta soltándose de su agarre " Yo necesito-

Pero fue interrumpida por la voz de otro guardia "Mi lady, entiéndanos estamos prohibidos de cederle el paso, son ordenes del rey. Además ¿Por qué quiere usted entrar al lugar donde solo hay habitación de soldados de la elite?"

"Ustedes no entienden necesito encontrar a alguien" dijo ella tratándose de liberarse del agarre de los soldados. "¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!" comenzó a gritar luchando contra su agarre. Inmediatamente ante aquel escándalo varios soldados de la Elite salieron de sus habitaciones para ver lo que ocurria.

"¡Suéltenme! ¡Ya!" dijo ella hasta que la soltaron "Necesito encontrar a Radizt ¿Qué no entienden?"

De repente un silencio se hizo entre toda la gente presente y una voz se escucho a sus espaldas

"Princesa"

Bulma se voltio al reconocer esa voz a lo lejos, quedándose sorprendida de encontrárselo ahí

Se quedo mirándolo un momento, había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, al parecer su aspecto físico había incrementado, ahora parecía más fuerte. Podía verlo solo estaba con unos shorts dejando su torso al descubierto sin duda le pareció muy guapo. Luego de estos cortos pensamientos Bulma corrió y lo abrazo. El se quedo sorprendido ante ese acto al igual que todas las soldados presentes.

Luego se unos segundos Radizt también le correspondió al abrazo tratando de disfrutar el momento, la había extrañado un montón durante estos dos años, pero ahora sabia que era muy tarde para ambos. Pero no entendía por qué lo había abrazado de esa manera, no era algo que ella hubiera hecho.

Se soltaron y quedaron viéndose uno al otro, el no podía decir nada, solo se dignaba a mirarla y sorprenderse de lo muy hermosa que estaba.

"Te extrañe" dijo finalmente ella sonriéndole

"Yo igual" dijo el sinceramente

"¡Eres un tonto!" dijo gritando ella, sorprendiéndolo " ¡Nunca me avisaste que te ibas, ni te despediste, ¿Cómo crees que te voy a perdonar?" termino de decir moviéndose de costado y cruzándose de brazos. Se quedo así durante vario segundos hasta que escucho una risa.

Radizt estallo en carcajadas al darse cuenta que su temperamento no había cambiado en nada, era justo como la recordaba y eso lo alegraba un poco.

"¡Eres un idiota!" dijo poniéndose roja "¡No tienes idea de cuánto me preocupe por ti!" Radizt se sorprendió bastante ante aquel comentario y no pudo decir nada, dándose cuenta que no estaban solos como había creído, muchos soldados de la elite y los guardias estaban presenciando la escena. Cogió a Bulma por el codo y jalo de ella susurrando le al oído "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero no aquí, vamos"

Bulma no dijo nada y se dejo jalar por el sintiendo sus fuertes brazos cogerla protectoramente. Había sentido una fuerte reacción cuando lo volvió a ver, _esta vez no lo dejare ir_, peso ella.

Era verdad, ella sabía perfectamente que él estaba enamorado de ella, el se lo había confesado cuando ella tenía solo trece años y el quince. Sin embargo ella le confesó a el que en realidad estaba enamorada de Vegeta, el entendió prometiéndole que seguirían como amigos y las cosas siguieron a la normalidad. Pero ahora que lo había vuelto a ver vio ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre veía al verla, estaba casi segura que seguía teniendo los mismos sentimientos por ella. Pero una cosa había cambiado, en su rostro había visto _esa _mirada, esa mirada con la cual muchos hombres la miraban_, de deseo, de lujuria._

Una cosa que debía de admitir es que ella lo había visto muy atractivo, había cambiado y le había asentado perfectamente, sintió algo que nunca había sentido con alguien_. Tal vez era esta su señal y oportunidad para olvidar a Vegeta._

Luego del recorrido en silencio Radizt le indico que se sentara a lado de él y así lo hizo. Ella no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, seguía en la misma apariencia de antes, con el torso descubierto, ¿Cómo iba ser capaz de regañarlo cuando no podía ni verlo?

"¿Y bien?" comenzó a decir finalmente el " ¿Cómo es eso de que te has preocupado por mi?" termino de decir el seriamente

" ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Eres mi mejor amigo, es lógico que me preocupe por ti" dijo ella no entendiendo su pregunta

"Pensé que como ahora estas con Vegeta-"Radizt fue interrumpido por un grito de Bulma "¿Con Vegeta? ¿Pero por qué piensas eso? Dijo indignada

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Entre tú y Vegeta no hay nada?" pregunto confundido

"¿Por qué piensas eso? Dime, ¿Quién te dijo eso?" dijo ella tratando de averiguar el motivo

"No, bueno en realidad yo pensé-""Pensaste mal" lo interrumpió de inmediato ella.

Radizt la miro por unos momentos y luego siguió hablando "¿Aun estas enamorada de el?"

Bulma se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. No lo pensó dos veces y respondió "No, ya no estoy enamorada de Vegeta" Para Radizt escuchar eso fue como lo mejor que pudiera haber escuchado, Bulma ya no estaba enamorada de Vegeta, aun se le hacía muy extraño todo esto después de todo lo que sucedió pero no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

"Yo…" comenzó a decir Bulma "Me di cuenta que no estaba enamorada de él en realidad, solo era un capricho de niña"

"Bien" dijo el parándose para irse pero ella lo detuvo. Radizt sabía que todo eso era mentira. "Espera, no me dejaste terminar" y luego de unos segundos con el dándole la espalda continuo "Me di cuenta de eso cuando te perdí" dijo agachando la cabeza ella. Luego de eso sintió unas manos posarse en sus piernas y vio a Radizt arrodillado delante de ella, alcanzando su altura y lentamente se acerco a ella, Bulma cerró los ojos pensando que la iba a besar pero no fue así solo le beso la frente y le cogió el mentón para que lo observase bien. Luego el agarro una de sus mano y la llevo a su pecho, Bulma casi salta al sentir el fuerte ritmo cardiaco de Radizt acelerarse mas y mas.

" Esto es lo que yo siento por ti y nunca va a cambiar" luego suspiro y continuo " Se que en realidad estas confundida y que por dentro te mientes a ti misma pero si en verdad quieres olvidar a Vegeta yo te ayudare" luego volvió a besar su frente y se encamino hacia la salida, antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta un grito lo detuvo.

"¡Espera!" grito Bulma "Radizt yo quería saber ¿Si tú querías escoltarme mañana en la ceremonia de mi cumpleaños?"

"Claro princesa" y diciendo esto se retiro de la habitación.

Bulma no pudo más que sonreír.

* * *

Al día siguiente Vegeta se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza sin embargo sin darle importancia, se dirigió al baño para tomar un ducha. Luego de esta se vistió poniéndose su usual armadura junto con tu capa y salió de su habitación en búsqueda de su padre. Tenía pensado en hablar con el sobre algunas dudas de su coronación.

Primero llego al comedor donde encontró a su madre tomando el desayuno, la saludo procedió a comer junto a ella.

"Hijo, te has levantado tarde esta vez" dijo refiriéndose a la hora de llegada. Vegeta ni siquiera se había percatado de la hora había llegado dos horas tarde de su habitual llegada.

"Lo siento madre" dijo simplemente el dirigiendo su vista hacia el plato de comida "¿Sabes donde están todos?

"Pues yo también me levante algo tarde supongo que todos ya habían tomado desayuno" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Bien" finalizo Vegeta y luego comió hasta acabar toda su comida.

Luego de eso se dirigió hasta la sala del trono y pudo escuchar unos fuertes gritos de parte de su padre, pensó que sería mejor escuchar afuera de la puerta.

"…Lo que has hecho a causado un gran alboroto!" grito su padre " ¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a la sala de los elites?!" finalizo su padre ¿Pero? ¿Con quién estaba hablando? Se cuestionaba Vegeta.

"¿Pero que tiene?" grito una voz que Vegeta reconoció, era ella. " ¡Sabes que, No importa!" y diciendo eso salió corriendo de la habitación pasando justo donde se encontraba Vegeta. No vio por donde y va y se choco quedando frente a frente con él. Vegeta la observo cuidadosamente, estaban tan cerca.

Bulma lo miro y limpio sus lágrimas de inmediato, no quería que la viese llorar, no quería ser débil frente a él.

"¿Por qué lloras?" dijo el mirándole a los ojos "¿Qué te pasa?" insistió al ver que ella no le respondía

"¡A ti que te importa!" estallo Bulma saliendo en dirección contraria. Para Vegeta esto fue lo más extraño, ella nunca le había gritado siempre obedecía sus órdenes.

Vegeta se retiro pensando ya después hablaría con su padre.

Analizo por un momento su extraña actitud pero seguía sin conseguir una razón lógica para lo sucedido. Por otro lado pensó en la discusión que ella había tenido con su padre _"…Causado un gran alboroto" " ..ir a la sala de los elites" _¿Por qué demonios ella había ido a ese lugar? No entendía ni una mierda de lo que estaba pasando.

Siguió su camino metiendo las manos en el bolsillo y con la vista baja, en la sala de los elites solo habían puro guerrero y uno que otros guardias que cuidaban la zona, eso quería decir que ella había tenido que ver a alguien ¿Pero a quien? ¿A quién demonios ella conocía de esa zona? Llego a su habitación y se topo en la puerta con Draco, al parecer acababa de terminar con otro entrenamiento

"¿Ya terminaste?" dijo Vegeta por atrás. Había notado que últimamente el se esforzaba mucho en sus entrenamientos e incluso aumento su horario a 8 horas por día, superándolo ya que el solo entrenaba 6 por día. Para Vegeta eso era suficiente ya que igual aumentaba increíblemente su poder con cada uno pero era consciente que para Draco era mas difícil. Vegeta supuso que su raza guerrera era mucho más poderosa que la de su hermano.

"Si" le respondió el con un suspiro de cansancio. "¿Mi hermana no te ha hablado hoy o ayer?"Dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

"No, para nada" contesto Vegeta secamente, odiaba hablar con alguien sobre ella. Muchas veces Draco le había preguntado si sentía algo por ella pero Vegeta lo negaba rotundamente. También varias veces el terminaba molesto por algún comentario burlón de Draco.

"Bien, ¿Quieres pasar?" le dijo Draco estirando su mano en indicación de que pase. Vegeta asintió y paso. Hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a su habitación, recordó que cuando eran niños solía entrar todos los días. El observo detalladamente la habitación, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Draco. Luego observo su amplio escritorio y pudo ver varias fotos en marcos. La primera era de él y Vegeta cuando recibieron sus primeras coronas reales y la segunda era de Draco y Bulma en los bosques con Akira y Breña. Aproximadamente cuando Bulma tenía trece y Draco veinte.

"¿Dónde estoy yo en ese momento?" pregunto Vegeta curioso ya que no recordaba el momento en el cual se tomo esa fotografía.

"Fue cuando tu padre te envió a la misión en Susakenasei para la destrucción del planeta" dijo el sentándose en la cama "Te fuiste por casi un año, pasaron muchas cosas ahí entonces"

"Uhhh" dijo el tomando asiento en uno de los muebles.

"No sé si recuerdas pero hace dos años que Radizt se fue" dijo Draco luego de unos minutos de silencio. Vegeta lo miro y no dijo nada, la verdad es que no le interesaba saber nada de ese sujeto por el resto de su vida, lo único que había causado era problemas. " Nappa me informo…" pero se paro en lo que iba a decir pues dudo ante cual sería la reacción de su hermano "de lo que sucedió ayer"

" ¿Qué demonios sucedió ayer Draco?" dijo Vegeta algo molesto por toda la intriga de su hermano, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el alboroto de Bulma en la sala de los elites "Radizt regreso hace dos días " dijo Draco serio. Vegeta puso cara de rabia al enterarse de eso y apretó los puños "Esa escoria" dijo Vegeta casi gritando y saliendo molesto del cuarto.

Ahora entendía todo eso del _alboroto _en la sala de los elites._ Ella había ido por él. _

Necesitaba saber qué demonios había sucedido ahí, no permitiría que él se vuelva a cruzar en su camino, lo mandaría muy lejos nuevamente.

Nuevamente, por que el había sido el responsable de su partida. El había sido el responsable de forzar a su padre para que lo obligase a irse del planeta y abandonar a Bulma. Aun recordaba la _despedida_ que tuvieron antes de su partida.

_Vegeta caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Lo había conseguido._

_Se había liberado de Radizt, ya nadie podía interferir en su camino. Había forzado a su padre de mandarlo a la reciente misión en Chichanexixu. Estaba seguro que esa misión demoraría por lo menos unos 5 años, el tiempo suficiente para que su relación con Bulma haya progresado. No podía reprimir esos sentimientos cuando los encontró besándose. Pero estaba completamente seguro que él la había besado ella no parecía responder al beso, era lo único que lo calmaba._

_Por otro lado sentía un terrible desprecio por esa escoria que se atrevió a robarle su primer beso, haber tocado y probado su labios vírgenes. El tenía que haber sido el primero, si tan solo no fuera tan orgullo tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado pero ahora el se largaría y el tendría otra oportunidad._

_Sin mirar por donde iba sintió unos fuertes brazos agarrarlo y empujarlo haciendo que cayera al suelo._

"_Pero qué demonios" estallo Vegeta al caer contra el suelo._

" _¡ ¿Estas feliz ahora?!" dijo Radizt con el rostro lleno de furia "¡Eres un Bastardo!" grito nuevamente. Vegeta estallo en carcajadas._

" _Veo que.." paro un momento para levantarse "…Que te enteraste de tu nueva misión" luego rio un poco mas y siguió hablando " Lamento haber forjado tus planes" dijo con sarcasmo._

" _¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que ella nunca se enterara de la verdad?" le respondió Radizt " Ella preguntara por mi y cuando sea el tiempo tu mismo vas a tener que explicarle porque demonios me tuve que ir"_

"_Eso no va a ser necesario" prosiguió Vegeta ante el comentario de su rival "Para ese entonces ella será mía y no tuya"_

"_JAJA" se burlo Radizt "Eso quiero verlo" termino de decir, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo. Luego sintió que Vegeta jalaba su cabello y le susurraba al oído "Ella es mía, siempre lo ha sido" luego de esto se fue dejándolo tirado en el piso. Antes de que pudiera irse escucho el pequeño susurro de Radizt con un pequeña risa."Ni con todo este tiempo lograras tenerla, te lo aseguro" _

_Escuchando esto Vegeta se fue del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, justo como había llegado._

Vegeta recordó esa escena con desprecio el muy estúpido había tenido razón, el tiempo se le termino y su relación con Bulma no había cambiado en nada o más bien había empeorado pero simplemente no permitiría que esa escoria como él se le acerque de nuevo.

**COMENTARIO:** O_hhhh _Radizt es tan lindo! solo es una victima de los

celos de Vegeta. Quisiera tener un amigo como el. Bueno que opinan de este

capitulo, la verda que es el mas largo que eh escrito 3,500 palabras uff . Bueno

byee! besos


	5. Chapter 5

Hola pues aquie la sorpressa del día. Adelante la publicacion del capitulo cinco puesto que mis clases de tennis se cancelaron. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir mas que agradecerles de nuevo por sus reviews y en especial a Perla 16, Vegitta May, My Whispers in the Dark , Sakutry Li' Minamoto, Mireia 13, SweetGilda y a gracias encerio!

**Disclarimer:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo es obra de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

NECESIDAD

* * *

Capitulo 5: Ceremonia.

Salió de la ducha y con solo una toalla puesta comenzó a maquillarse y colocarse sus pendientes. Quería lucir hermosa esta noche, quería que todos se diesen cuenta que no era más una niña. Quería lucir y sentirse como toda una mujer, suspiro un momento recordando todo lo sucedido. Radizt estaba de vuelta y le había vuelto muy feliz.

Últimamente se había sentido muy desanimada y decaída, ya no era como antes. Desde que se dio cuenta del gran sentimiento que tenía hacia Vegeta su vida había cambiado mucho haciendo que todo este relacionado con el, no había momento en el cual no pensara en Vegeta y eso la estaba consumiendo.

Luego de su conversación con Radizt llego a la conclusión de que el podría hacerla olvidar. El estaba completamente enamorado de ella y Bulma lo había comprobado con todos sus actos, el era distinto a Vegeta. Sin embargo cuando se molestaba era completamente diferente pero Bulma sabia como controlarlo. Radizt era su mejor amigo, incluso fue su primer beso y hasta ahora el único. Estaba segura de que nunca nadie se había enterado de eso o al menos era lo que ella creía. Sabia de que si el rey o alguno de sus hermanos se enteraba de eso mandarían mucho más lejos a Radizt de lo que se avía ido además por muchísimo más tiempo , tal vez de por vida y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Se obligo a si misma a sonreír al recordar aquel beso.

_La tarde se asomaba y Bulma aun seguía encerrada en su cuarto. Su padre la había castigado puesto que se entero que la noche anterior se había escapado de su cuarto cuando él le había ordenado irse a dormir y lo peor es que se fue al cuarto de uno de los soldados._

_Bulma se había enfurecido mucho con el rey Vegeta o su padre adoptivo_, _ella solo había querido ir a ver a Radizt. No lo había podido ir a ver en todo el día puesto que ella había estado ocupada con las nuevas clases que su padre le había puesto. Ahora estaba encerrada y más aburrida que nunca. Se hecho en su cama y se dedico a mirar el techo balanceado su piernas que colgaban de la cama. Se quedo unos minutos haciendo esos mismos movimientos hasta que escucho unos pequeños golpes que sonaron desde su ventana. Bulma intrigada se levanto y corrió y abrió hacia la ventana donde un pudo ver nada más que el cielo azul que se estaba tornando naranja. Molesta cerro la ventana de un portazo y se regreso a su cuarto, a de ser solo estúpidas aves pensó ella fruñendo el seño._

_Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a observar la ventana y luego pudo escuchar otro golpe en ella. Corrió y volvió a abrirla tratando de ver quién era el que hacia el ruido hasta que una voz se escucho._

"_¡Hey! Princesa ¡Aquí abajo!" era Radizt que estaba escondió dentro de unos arbusto afuera de su habitación._

"_¡Radizt!" grito de alegría Bulma, estaba contenta de ver a su amigo._

"_!Shh!" le dijo el de inmediato " ¿Quieres que se den cuenta? Baja, tengo algo importante que decirte" Al escuchar esto Bulma se trepo en su ventana y tratando de cogerse de la pared bajo desde el segundo el tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación hasta llegar al primero sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar tropezó con un bloque de la pared haciendo que cayera sin embargo Radizt fue mucho más rápido y la cogió antes de que cayera contra el suelo y sujetándola la cargo contra su pecho. Bulma lo miro sorprendida ya que no se espero su ayuda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Radizt tardo en notarlo ya que se quedo mirando su hermosos rostro que tanto lo volvía loco. Luego la dejo en el piso y le sonrió._

_Caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar cerca de los jardines reales, luego Radizt se detuvo de pronto y suspiro._

"_¿Qué sucede?" pregunto algo alarmada Bulma mirándolo por detrás ya que le estaba dando la espalda. El se voltio y tuvo que subir la mirada para poder ver s rostro, el era mucho más alto que ella._

"_Tengo algo importante que decirte" dijo seriamente, haciendo que Bulma se sorprendiera, el nunca solía poner seriedad a las cosas que decía, normalmente todo lo tomaba a burla. Bulma no dijo nada y asintió dándole a entender que siguiera hablando " Escucha yo….princesa yo….tu..Tú me gustas" Bulma se quedo sorprendida ante sus palabras, nunca se imagino que Radizt pudiera tener sentimientos hacia ella pero se decepciono al darse cuenta que ella no tenia los mismos sentimientos por él, no quería herirlo, era su mejor amigo._

"_Radizt yo…lo siento pero..no sé qué decir" dijo bajando la mirada tenía miedo de que él se molestara con ella y no le volviera hablar, no quería dejar de hablarle._

"_No digas nada" dijo el tratando se sonreír " No es tu culpa, es la mía por no poder dejar de querer a una persona tan hermosa" al escuchar eso Bulma se puso roja, el nunca le había dicho que era hermosa y la verdad es que no se consideraba así._

"_Perdóname" dijo ella aun con la mirada baja._

"_No digas tonterías, no me debes pedir perdón" dijo el haciendo una mueca "Solo… te pido que hagas dos cosas por mí, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el mirándola a los ojos._

"_De acuerdo ¿Qué cosa?" respondió Bulma con curiosidad._

"_La primera es una pregunta" comenzó a decir el "Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta alguien más?_

_Bulma no supo que decir ante aquel pregunta, ¿cómo decirle? ¿Cómo decirle que se había enamorado de Vegeta? Pensó que se molestaría mas, porque ella sabía que por más que no quería admitirlo él estaba molesto, lo conocía perfectamente. Ella sabía perfectamente que la relación que el guardaba con Vegeta no era la mejor, por no decir la peor de todas. Pero tenía que ser honesta con él, no se perdonaría si le mentía._

"_A mi…" comenzó a decir en un nivel de voz bajo "yo estoy enamorada de Vegeta" luego de decir eso pudo ver la cara de decepción de Radizt pero algo que ella no sabía era de que el ya sabía eso._

"_Bien" dijo simplemente suspirando un poco y esquivando la mirada "ahora la segunda cosa es un favor" dijo dejando a Bulma intrigada "Yo necesito que cierres lo ojos" diciendo esto Bulma obedeció de inmediato y cerró los ojos. Luego escucho una pequeña risa de Radizt que luego se cayó. Ella mantenía su rostro con una expresión natural esperando la segunda"orden"._

_Sin embargo luego de unos segundos sintió un aliento tibió cerca de su rostro y al otro instante sintió unos dulces labios tocar los suyos._

_Radizt la estaba besando._

_Bulma abrió los ojos incentivamente y vio la expresión en su rostro, era tan dulce. Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran sinceros. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y le dejo que la besase. Abrió la boca un poco dando paso para que el pueda hundirse en ella. Radizt acepto la invitación y saboreo su boca dulcemente haciendo que Bulma se estremeciera, este era su primer beso y no se arrepentía de ello. Era verdad le hubiera gustado que fuera Vegeta el primero pero supo que por algo pasaban la cosas y tal vez luego se podría explicar por qué._

_Luego se separaron y ella hacer nada más que mirarlo. Él le sonrió y bajo la miraba se notaba nervioso._

"_Yo…." Trato de comenzar a decir pero Bulma lo interrumpió._

"_No, no te preocupes, está bien" dijo ella riendo un poquito "Espero que sigamos siendo mejores amigos" dijo esperanzada._

"_Claro, princesa" y diciendo esto Radizt se retiro del lugar dejando a Bulma extrañamente confundía._

_Sin saber que Vegeta si los había observado._

Bulma se paro y comenzó a colocarse el vestido encima de su cama, era hermoso. Cuando se coloco completamente se observo en espejo. Era un vestido color negro, largo, que tenía un escote en forma de "v" que dejaba toda su espalda descubierta por atrás y además tenía un lazo delgado por atrás. Se miro, estaba orgullosa de su apariencia. No podía creer lo hermosa que se veía. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez tan solo tal vez Vegeta podría ser su pareja esta noche.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su reloj y vio que ya era la hora de la ceremonia, de seguro Radizt ya se encontraba afuera de su habitación esperándola.

Bulma dio un último suspiro. Hoy era su cumpleaños, hoy por fin era toda una mujer.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y camino un poco hacia el pesadillo donde pudo ver a Radizt apoyado en el barandal de la escaleras. Lucia un smoking color gris y una corbata del mismo color junto con una camisa blanca. Bulma se quedo mirándolo y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy apuesto, incluso más apuesto de cuando lo vio por primera vez en estos dos años.

Radizt al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada subió la mirada del piso hacia ella y no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca como reacción. Estaba hermosa.

Nunca se imagino de que ella pudiera lucir de esa manera, era verdad que siempre la considero hermosa y bella pero esta vez era diferente, al verla sintió algo más. Se quedo un rato viéndola y luego le sonrío.

"Estas hermosa" dijo sinceramente el ofreciéndole su brazo.

"Gracias" dijo ella ruborizándose y aceptando su brazo.

Diciendo esto bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

* * *

Vegeta ya estaba en la ceremonia parado al lado de su padre que conversaba con otros consejeros y reyes de diferentes planetas los cuales habían sido invitados. El se dedicaba a asentir a todo lo que decía. Estaba más que harto de esto, quería irse. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiro. Se preguntaba ¿Donde estaría ella? No la había visto desde ese incidente en la mañana, se suponía que ya debería haber llegado. Algo inquieto se dedico a observar a cada segundo la entrada esperando por ella.

"….claro mi hijo el príncipe Drane, será coronado el próximo años" escucho decir a un hombre a su padre.

Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada pero nada.

"Me disculpan un momento" dijo Vegeta tratando de no sonar alterado.

"Claro" respondieron varias personas que se encontraban en el grupo.

"Hijo ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto el rey Vegeta algo consternado por la actitud de su hijo.

"Ahora vuelvo padre" contesto el mientras que se alejaba.

Vegeta comenzó a buscar por todos lados del salón a Bulma tratando de encontrarla pero no aparecía. Distinguió a lo lejos a Draco en la zona de las comidas ¿Pero qué demonios hace el aquí? Se pregunto molesto así mismo ¿Qué no debería estar con Bulma?

A todos los eventos en los cuales ellos eran invitados la pareja de siempre de Bulma había sido Draco, era algo a lo cual Vegeta se había acostumbrado y pensó que esta vez no sería la excepción pero al verlo ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto de inmediato Vegeta a Draco golpeado un poco su codo y cogiendo una copa de vino"¿Dónde está tu hermana?" Draco trago de inmediato su comida y lo miro preocupado.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Aun no ha llegado?" se preocupo Draco "¿No te pidió que fueras tu su pareja?" Termino diciendo al final.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué demonios ella haría eso?" dijo Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia sin embargo fue interrumpido por una fuertes campanas que sonaron en el salón haciendo que todos giraran hacia la entrada.

"Con ustedes la princesa Bulma" luego de esto el soldado se abrió haciendo paso a Bulma que venía agarrada del brazo de Radizt.

Vegeta no pudo más que mirarla solo a ella, olvidando se dé todos.

Estaba bellísima, nunca se imagino verla así. Todo en ella era perfecta, todo. No había ningún rastro de niña en ella, era toda una mujer. Su asombro lo dejo embobado haciendo que la copa de vino que traía en las manos callera al suelo rápidamente.

Luego ahí cayó en cuenta de quién era su pareja y se enfureció. Rápidamente su expresión cambio cuando vio que Radizt la tenía tomada del brazo sonriéndole y ella le respondía de la misma manera, simplemente no pudo aguantar lo celos y apretó los puños. Sin embargo cayó en cuenta resignada que no había nada que él pudiera hacer y aun más molesta por eso se cruzo lo brazos tratando de mirarla con indiferencia mientras que pasaba por su lado.

Por otra parte Bulma había entrado tan feliz al ver a tanta gente aplaudiéndola por lo hermosa que se veía. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sin embargo no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Vegeta pero no lo encontraba. Hasta que luego pudo ver a su hermano que está justo al lado de él. Al mirarlo se llevo una gran decepción al ver que la miraba con una gran indiferencia, como lo hacía siempre. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, él ni siquiera estaba aplaudiendo como las demás personas.

Bulma lo miro por unos instantes y luego miro al frente inexpresivamente tratando de aferrarse a Radizt lo mas que pudo, el era su único apoyo en ese momento. Luego se detuvieron al lado de unas mesas. Finalmente su padre comenzó a hablar.

"Bien, como saben hoy mi hijo el heredero y príncipe Vegeta será coronado rey de Vegetasei" dijo alzando su copa de vino "Vegeta sube al trono por favor"

Bulma vio a Vegeta caminar hacia el trono donde estaba su padre con la mirada seria y inexpresiva con las dos manos en los bolsillos. Bulma pudo quitar su vista de el en ningún momento.

"Hijo, desde hoy tendrás el derecho y la obligación de gobernar este planeta. Satisfaciendo y cuidando a tu pueblo. Pero lo más importante es hacer respetar la corona y hacer que se cumplan las reglas y estoy seguro que tu podrás con eso." Termino de decir su padre

"Ahora por favor pido que te arrodilles ante tu rey" luego de esto agarro su espada y la coloco en el hombro de Vegeta mientras que dos soldados estaban a su lado. Uno agarraba un libro para que el pudiese leer las palabras en él y el otro traía en una almohada una nueva corona de oro.

"Ahora, por el poder que se me fue otorgado como rey de Vegetasei te declaro a ti mi hijo y mi único heredero como el nuevo rey de Vegetasei" finalmente procedió a agarrar la corona de oro y colocársela en la cabeza de su hijo.

Para Vegeta fue algo que lo lleno de orgullo sin embargo no podía estar feliz del todo, más bien se encontraba furioso por dentro. Ella se había atrevido a venir con él. No pudo evitar llenarse de celos y eso era algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil verla con otra persona que no fuera él. Era un sentimiento muy grande que se llenaba en su pecho y no lo dejaba en paz y hasta algunas veces le hacía doler causándole un daño permanente.

Vegeta se paro con la corona puesta y se le fue obligado a sonreír, luego sintió que alguien mas le colocaba su capa por detrás y su padre le indico que se sentase en e trono real, nunca antes se había sentado en el sitio de su padre, siempre era a su costado y ahora el era el único rey.

"Desde este momento tu eres el único y verdadero rey de Vegetasei, Anfrala y yo nos retiramos de la corona real. Tu serás el único que gobernará hasta que consigas una compañera, una esposa que se convertirá en tu reina." Diciendo esto el rey y la reina bajaron del lugar del trono y comenzaron a aplaudir y las demás personas presente los acompañaron. Vegeta no pudo más que sentirse en gloria, por fin su día había llegado.

"¡Viva el rey Vegeta!" gritaron una y otra vez el grupo de soldados arrodillados ante él.

Bulma observaba todo desde su mesa en cierta forma estaba orgullosa de él pero no pudo evitar imaginárselo con otra persona la cual sería su esposa. En su mente aparecieron imágenes de él casado y con Antuannet. Un fuerte sentimiento de dolor se apodero de ella y por instinto apretó un poco más la mano de Radizt. El la miro confundido pero no dijo nada.

Por otro lado Vegeta pensaba casi en lo mismo sin embargo el se imaginaba a ella siendo su compañera y su esposa. Era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad y no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego de varios minutos de aplausos vio a su padre que volvió a hablar al publico.

"Como sabrán también hay otra razón por la cual estamos todos reunidos aquí" luego se esto su padre dirigió una mirada hacia Bulma y ella asintió " Hoy es el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de la princesa Bulma, en esta ceremonia será reconocida como princesa oficial de Vegetasei por su mayoría de edad e incluso dándole algunos nuevos privilegios. Acércate Bulma" Bulma soltó la mano de Radizt y este le sonrió y ella no pudo más que devolverle el gesto. Camino sintiéndose observada por todos y se puso algo nerviosa. Al llegar se paro al lado de su padre que le ordeno que se arrodillara tal y como lo hizo Vegeta. Luego de esto vio a su hermano que le dio a su padre su nueva corona y él se la coloco en la cabeza diciendo unas palabras. Draco se dirigió y se sentó al lado derecho de Vegeta y traía puesta su corona real. Bulma se paro y recibió muchos aplausos de parte del público y su padre el ordeno que tome asiento en el trono a la izquierda de Vegeta. Ella lo dudo un poco y luego tomo asiento al lado de él.

Vegeta se puso algo nervioso al sentirla a su lado sin embargo fingió indiferencia y desprecio. Bulma se quedo observándolo de reojo unos momentos y no entendió por que parecía molesto, giro un poco su cabeza hacia su lado y encontró su mirada con la de él. Se mimaron por unos segundos pero ella se sintió tan mal al ver en sus ojos un sentimiento de desprecio y sin más que decir el se volteo inexpresivamente como si en realidad no la hubiera mirado y ella hizo casi lo mismo salvo por que en su rostro se reflejaba un sentimiento de pena y angustia.

Luego de varios minutos de aplausos su padre agradeció y dijo que pudieran continuar con la ceremonia tomando asiento para que disfruten de la cena y luego procederían con el baile.

Cada uno fue a sentarse a su lugar. Bulma se sentó al lado de Draco y a su costado estaba Vegeta luego seguían sus padres. Tuvo que dejar a Radizt en la mesa de invitados ya que su padre le ordeno que estuviera presente en la mesa de la familia. Pero ella no tenía ganas de comer en su mente solo habían preguntas ¿Por qué la miro de esa manera? ¿Acaso la odiaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho par que durante este último tiempo el actuase tan indiferente? Se sintió tan mal que de instinto se paro haciendo que todos los de la mesa se sorprendieran, incluso Vegeta.

"¿Qué sucede Bulma?" le pregunto su madre preocupada por su repentino comportamiento.

"Nada, yo solo necesito tomar aire" y diciendo esto se retiro caminando hacia la entrada.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos y luego siguieron con su comida. Sin embargo Vegeta no se quedo tranquilo estaba completamente seguro que antes de que se fuera había visto una lagrima caer por su mejilla lo cual le causo un sentimiento de culpa y no entendía por qué. Sentía que su corazón le latía mas rápido de lo normal y amenazaba con salirse en cualquier momento si no la veía de nuevo, temía por ella y sentía que algo le iba a suceder si no estaba con ella. Decidido se paró de inmediato, tenía que hablar con ella.

"También saldré a tomar un poco de aire" y diciendo esto tomo el mismo camino que Bulma y se dedico a buscarla ignorando a cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino.

Bulma estaba apoyada en uno de los muros del pasillo tratando se reprimir la lagrimas, no entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera simplemente le había dado ganas de llorar, llorar por él. Se había alejado bastante del salón ahora estaba cerca de las escaleras del segundo piso y aun apoyada en el muro del barandal se sentó con cuidado en las gradas y se abrazo la piernas cerrando los ojos. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, tan vulnerable, tan débil hacia el.

Luego de eso se dedico a cerrar su ojos y tratar de olvidarse de todo pero luego escucho unos pasos muy cercanos hacia donde ella se encontraba, no le dio importancia puesto que pensó que sería cualquier guardia que patrullaba la zona sin embargo se tenso al sentir la presencia de alguien muy cerca suyo además los pasos habían dejado de sonar y en dirección donde ella se dirigía

Aun con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados se asusto pero reconoció un aroma o mejor dicho su aroma y eso la alarmo más y levanto su cabeza.

Vegeta está parado enfrente de ella mirándola fijamente, Bulma se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto el toscamente.

"Nada" dijo ella evitando su mirada

"¿Entonces por qué lloras?" dijo él con más tranquilidad esta vez pero aun sonaba molesto.

"No entiendo por qué demonios vienes" dijo ella alterada "Vete" dijo ella volviendo a abrazar su piernas.

"No te entiendo" dijo Vegeta agachándose a su altura tal y como lo hizo Radizt " ¿Por qué te fuiste?

"Ya te dije que no te importa" dijo Bulma algo harta

"Te equivocas" comenzó a decir Vegeta "Tu si me importas, me importas más que a nadie" diciendo esto Bulma se quedo más que sorprendida y elevo la mirada hacia él. No sabía que decir y simplemente quería estar sola.

"Vete" volvió a decir ella en tono de suplica

"No" conteste fríamente Vegeta, no podía creer que ella actuase de esa manera cuando le había dicho que era importante en su vida "No me iré hasta que me digas que te sucede"

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber?" dijo Bulma dejando a Vegeta sin saber que contestar

Vegeta se quedo en silencio no quería decirle la verdad aun, no estaba seguro. Por otro lado Bulma sentía su corazón latir desesperadamente, nunca espero que Vegeta la siguiera. Vegeta sentía la misma sensación en su pecho y se quedo mirando fijamente sus labios, era algo que lo estaba tentando hace mucho rato y no lograba controlarse. Sin poder hacer nada se aproximo mas a ella mirándole a los ojos y finalmente ella los cerro. Vegeta sonrió para sí mismo, estaba asustada. Sin decir nada se aproximo mas y mas cerrando los ojos y probo sus labios. Fue a penas un roce que habrá durado unos dos tres segundos, pero para ambos fue lo más maravilloso que pudieron haber experimentada.

Sin embargo Bulma reacciono y se aparto de él, no pudo evitar acordarse de Radizt. Vegeta se sorprendió pero sorprendió sintiéndose de la misma manera. Bulma no sabia que decir estaba toda sonrojada y nerviosa.

"Yo.." comenzó a decir ella pero no sabía cómo terminar. "Necesito que llames a Radizt, tengo que hablar con el"

Al escuchar esto Vegeta se enfureció y apretó lo puño, no lo podía creer habían estado tan cerca de besarse y ella quería estar con el estúpido de Radizt, esto fue el colmo para él.

"¿Pero qué dices?" dijo Vegeta tratando de controlar su enojo

"Si, yo lo necesito" dijo ella bajando la mirada, no sabía como mirarlo a la cara. Bulma estaba muy confundida por dentro había experimentado varios sentimientos al momento en el que Vegeta roso sus labios. El primero fue de una felicidad infinita, eso había significado tal vez que Vegeta tenia sentimiento hacia ella pero segundo fue una total culpa pues ella le había prometido algo a Radizt y no lo estaba cumpliendo, no espero sentirte así de mal.

Vegeta la miro pero luego giro su cabeza dirigiendo su vista al otro lado con odio, se sentía como su hubiera perdido algo y no lograba no enfadarse con ella por mas que no quisiera.

"Ese maldito, debí mandarlo más lejos" dijo olvidándose de que Bulma estaba ahí presente.

"¡¿Que tú qué?!" grito Bulma parándose.

Fue ahí donde Vegeta se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin pude publicar este capitulo, bueno aquie suceden muchas cosas lean con atencion! Amo sus review muchas gracias por su apoyo! Bueno por el momento me eh quedado solo hasta el capitulo 8 y la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir, tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza para esta historia pero tambien tengo tanta flojera. Ademas acabo de iniciar unas clases de surf y eso me traee loca! Bueno nos vemos bye!

Solo una viso mas, este capitulo lo escribi con la inspiracion de una cancion ya que hay un baile (SPOILER) buenoo le recomiendo que pongan la cancion, aquie les dejo el link, esta muy buena, a mi me encanta : watch?v=jrDjIgAC8wU

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es obra de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

NECESIDAD

* * *

Capitulo 6 : Baile

"¡El rey ha llegado a palacio!" se escuchó el fuerte grito del soldado en la puerta. Vegeta lo observo con indiferencia, no estaba para halagos. Ingreso con paso directo hacia el trono real mientras escuchaba el insoportable sonido de una trompeta que indicaba su llegada. Llego hasta su trono y todos los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia.

"Su majestad" dijo una sirvienta arrodillándose ante el "Le pido que espere, le avisaremos a consejero real de su llegada, pensábamos que no iba a venir."

"Bien" contesto fríamente "Que sea rápido" al escuchar esto la sirvienta se salió del salón a paso rápido cerrando las puertas dejando al rey completamente solo. Vegeta se quedó mirando unos segundos la entrada y luego giro su vista hacia el costado. Apoyado en su muñeca el rey se quedó pensando unos segundos. Hace dos días que había sido coronado rey y su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Primeramente tenía demasiadas obligaciones que cumplir a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado, no tenía tiempo ni para entrenar. Luego, odiaba que hubiera tanta gente detrás de él acosándolo y persiguiéndolo para "servirle" en cualquier cosa que desee. Pero sin duda lo que más le molestaba era que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Bulma desde ese día.

" _¡¿Qué tu qué?!" grito Bulma parándose de las gradas. "¡Respóndeme!" siguió insistiendo ella al darse cuenta que Vegeta no pensaba hablarle" ¡Mírame!" volvió a gritar. Vegeta se había volteado dándole la espalda no sabiendo que contestarle._

"_Ella preguntara por mí, y cuando lo haga tú mismo tendrás que explicarle por qué me fui"_

_Las palabras de Raditz sonaron en su cabeza. El muy maldito había tenido razón. Ahora ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decirle? Se preguntaba. De pronto sintió su mano jalarlo del codo y lo volteo quedando cara a cara junto a ella. "Contéstame. ¿Tú eres el responsable de que Raditz se haya ido? Dijo ella con una expresión de odio y rencor hacia él. Vegeta se quedó callado un momento con tono inexpresivo observando el suelo hasta que levanto la mirada hacia ella y le contesto "¿Acaso él es tan importante para ti que te interesa saber eso?" Bulma lo miro confundida unos instantes pero luego lo soltó y le respondió "No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Fuiste tú o no el que me alejo de Raditz?" Vegeta puso una expresión de furia en su rostro y la agarro del brazo de tal manera que quedo muy cerca de ella, Bulma dejó escapar un gemido por el dolor "Contéstame tu a mí, dime cuanto es el importante para ti" Bulma le mantuvo la mirada por un momento y prácticamente le escupió las palabras en la cara "Raditz es la persona más importante para mí"_

_Para Vegeta fue difícil escuchar esto especialmente porque hace unos minutos él le había confesado que ella la persona que más le importaba en su vida, se sentía como un estúpido. Nunca debió haberla seguido. El no pudo evitar odiarla en ese momento apretándola más del brazo haciéndole doler. "¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!" dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas, definitivamente nunca espero que el tratara de hacerle daño._

_Luego de unos segundo Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó tirándola prácticamente al suelo. Ella callo sorprendida mirándole sin poder creerle. ¿De quién demonios se había enamorado? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan siega? No pudo evitar reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Observo a Vegeta por unos momentos. Él se había volteado pasando sus manos por su cabello, lucia desesperado. Luego de eso sintió unas fuertes manos cargarla por detrás y se sorprendió al ver a Raditz cargarla. El la pegó a su pecho tratando de no hacer ruido para que Vegeta no se diera cuenta de que había llegado. Puso su boca en su oído y le susurro "Vámonos". Él se sentía mal por ella, sabía que todo esto estaba decepcionándola. Había presenciado toda la discusión. El solo había salido a buscarla ya que la estuvo esperando un largo rato en el salón para invitarla a bailar pero nunca se apareció y le sorprendió encontrarla discutiendo con Vegeta. Aun no podía creer que ella le había dicho en su cara que él era el más importante en su vida. Eso lo lleno de felicidad._

"_Raditz es la persona más importante para mí" Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza. El bajo la mirada para observarla y le sorprendió verla que había quedado inconsciente y no pudo más que besar su frente._

_Vegeta se había volteado no sabiendo como volver a mirarla a la cara. Había sido un cobarde ¿Cómo le había podido hacer daño? Se volteo y se sorprendió al no verla más ahí. Él se desesperó ¿Había huido? La busco con la mirada por todos lados hasta que vio a Raditz cargándola al final del pasillo. A Vegeta se le tensaron los músculos viendo como él se daba media vuelta en la esquina para mirarlo con odio e irse junto con ella._

_El empezó a gritar jalándose el cabello y dejándose caer arrodillado al suelo. Todo esto no había sido nada más que una mierda. Prácticamente la había lanzado a sus brazos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?_

Vegeta levanto la mirada el ver a su consejero real entrar por la puerta. Se paró delante de él y le hizo otra reverencia.

"Su majestad, el día de hoy tiene una conferencia con los reyes de planeta…"

Vegeta suspiro molesto mirando a anciano, para este tiempo podrá hablar con Bulma aproximadamente en tres años.

* * *

Cepillaba su cabello suavemente mientras que se observaba en el espejo. Estaba triste si podía decirlo de aquella manera. No había querido ver a Vegeta desde lo sucedido en la coronación. Estaba dispuesta a evitarlo toda su vida si eso significaba olvidarse de él, era lo que más anhelaba.

Subiendo se a su cama, se tiró suspirando. Aun no podía creer lo que sucedió a día siguiente con Raditz, sin duda él la amaba.

_Bulma despertó sintiéndose cansada y en cierta forma triste. Se sentó en la cama y pudo ver a Raditz parado al lado de su puerta observándola con curiosidad. "Buenos días" dijo el acercándose al lado de su cama. Fue ahí donde Bulma recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y no pudo evitar abrazar a Raditz, el respondió rápidamente a su abrazo tratando se pegarla más hacia él, adoraba sentirla cerca._

_Luego se separaron del abrazo pero se mantuvieron unidos teniendo los rostros muy cerca del otro. Para Raditz fue difícil contener el deseo de besarla y no podía evitar dejar de mirar sus labios. Ella lucia simplemente hermosa, natural recién levantada. Ante sus ojos parecía un ángel. No pudo aguantarse más y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro a ella sin embargo se sorprendió cuando vio que ella cerro su ojos dándole a entender que la besara, no lo esperaba. Sin decir nada más cerro los ojos y la beso._

_Al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, Bulma se sintió protegida, amada, deseada y eso la hacía sentir bien haciéndola olvidar todos sus problemas. Sin poder saber exactamente porque quería más. Primero Raditz le beso dulce y tiernamente tratando de saborearla lo más que pudo. Quería probar todo el interior de su boca, quería que fuera solo suya. Por falta de aire se fueron obligados a separarse y al momento que lo hicieron Bulma no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la cara de Raditz. Su rostro estaba lleno de deseo, la miraba en una forma que nunca había visto a nadie mirarle, parecía que estuviera dispuesto a comérsela. Sabía que sonaba exagerado pero era como ella lo representaba. Eso no pudo hacerla más que feliz, el la deseaba, la deseaba como mujer. Sin poder decir nada más ella empezó a besar el comienzo de su torso lentamente y el la empujo rápidamente hacia la cama echándose encima de ella y comenzando a besarla desesperadamente. _

_El había sido la única persona en besarla, cuando eran niños y era la primera vez que era besada de esa manera. Ella comenzó a desatar su camisa y empezó a darle pequeños besos en su bien formado torso y pudo sentir como él se estremecía ante ella. El comenzó a besare el cuello bajando cada vez más hasta la zona de sus pecho y fue ahí donde ella reacciono._

_Bulma lo empujo bruscamente haciendo que el quedara apoyado en la pared con la respiración agitada. Ella de la misma manera se quedó en la cama. "Yo…lo siento no estoy preparada para-"_

"_No, perdóname tu a mi yo no debí-"pero ella lo interrumpió "¿Qué va a suceder ahora en adelante?" El la miro tratando de recuperar el aliento y continuo "¿Qué quieres que suceda? Bulma dudo un poco lo que debía decir y luego continuo "Yo creo que te quiero. Pero aún no estoy preparada para eso, por favor entiéndeme" Raditz le sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella en su cama acariciándole la mejilla "Te amo y esperare por ti el resto de mi vida si es necesario" Bulma lo miro conmovida pero no supo que responderle y simplemente bajo la mirada. Luego de eso él se retiró dejándola sola en su habitación._

Bulma suspiro ante aquel recuerdo, sin duda deseaba poderse enamorar del él. Desde hace dos días que había sucedido el encuentro y hasta ahora e no le había tocado el tema para nada. Solía salir con él en las mañanas a cabalgar o en las tardes para charlar por los jardines reales. Suspiro y se volteo al escuchar sonidos provenientes de la puerta.

"Adelante" Bulma vio como tres sirvientas ingresaron a su habitación y comenzaron a levantar las cortinas y sacar cosas de su closet "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto sorprendida. "Mi lady, hoy el rey Vegeta y su padre tienen una reunión con los reyes del los planetas Juhannesei y Grahujunei. El rey ha solicitado su presencia en esa ceremonia y hemos sido mandadas para vestirla y arreglar"

Bulma se molestó al escuchar que Vegeta la llamaba. ¿Acaso era Idiota o qué? ¿No sabía que estaba molesto con él? "¿Y qué? ¿Acaso su majestad piensa que yo no sé cambiarme sola?" La sirvienta se ofendió un poco con el rudo comentario de Bulma "No diga eso, por favor, mi lady. Es que el rey mando a hacerle un vestido especialmente para la ocasión y nos pido e favor que la ayudáramos" Resignada Bulma no pudo más que dejarse vestir.

Le colocaron el vestido y le ordenaron sentarse mientras que lo ajustaban a su medida. Sin duda era muy hermoso pero nunca lo admitiría. ¿Además por qué demonios Vegeta le había obsequiado? ¿Es que el muy estúpido no estaba molesto? Siguió pensando un momento pero fue interrumpida por otra de las sirvientas "Mi Lady, el rey ordenó que cuando estuviera lista esperara en su habitación. El mismo vendrá a escoltarla" Bulma no dijo nada y simplemente bajo la mirada frustrada, odiaba tener que obedecer tantas órdenes.

Luego de una hora las sirvientas se retiraron dejándola al fin sola en su habitación. Estaba muy molesta como para querer ir a esa estúpida reunión. De seguro ella estaría sentada sin decir ninguna palabra y luego todos se marcharían dejándola sola, era de esperarse. Se paró y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana. Desde lo lejos pudo ver el bosque, le encantaba pasear por esos lares. De repente dos fuertes golpes sonaron en su puerta.  
"¿Quién es?" pregunto con un grito "Soy yo" Bulma reconoció su voz de inmediato.

Se volteo para poder abrirle la puerta sin embargo se llevo con la sorpresa que el ya había ingresado. Ella esquivo su mirada y cerro la ventana. El la seguía mirando dándose cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero no fue capaz de decir nada ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que había organizado todo esto para solo verla? Era verdad pero no se lo diría.

Se quedo observándola por unos momentos, el vestido que le había regalado le quedaba hermoso. Nunca pensó que la niña de la cual se había enamorado tiempo atrás era ahora toda esa mujer que tenia a su delante. En silencio camino un poco hacia ella que permanecía de espaldas y hablo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo" su voz era dura pero había suplica en sus palabras. "Yo no" contesto ella fríamente "¿Acaso no viniste aquí solo para escoltarme? ¿Eso implica hablarme también?" Vegeta la miro serio pero no dijo ninguna palabra mas y tomo su brazo y salió con ella de la habitación.

* * *

Para Bulma fue toda una gran sorpresa que una reunión del grupo de reyes de Vía láctea se realizara en el Jardín Real. Todo estaba hermosamente decorado, no pudo evitar coger una rosa y olerla, era simplemente exquisito. Normalmente todas las reuniones importantes eran en el salón real, donde solo se le estaba permitido el acceso a los reyes. Sin embargo esta reunión parecía más una fiesta que cualquier reunión común. Sintió una presencia atrás de ella y se volteo a ver quien era encontrándose a su madre oliendo la misma rosa que ella había dejado momentos atrás.

"Huele bien" dijo ella ofreciéndole la rosa. "Definitivamente" contesto Bulma sonriéndole "¿Sabes donde esta Draco? Hace dos días que no lo veo ¿Dónde estas?" la antigua reina rio un poco y le contesto "El muy testarudo insiste en entrenar siempre y se fue a una misión que le dio tu padre, regresara en unas semanas" Bulma entendió su respuesta, era de esperarse "Todo esta hermoso" dijo ella no pudiendo reprimir su sonrisa "¿Así? Pues déjame decirte que todo fue idea de Vegeta, dijo que de ahora en adelante todas la reuniones sean de esta manera" Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose ante aquel comentario, ¿Desde cuando a Vegeta le interesaba esas cosas? No importaba, al menos ella se divertía. Luego escucho a su madre seguir hablando "Claro que yo le di la idea" ambas rieron ante aquel comentario.

Siguieron caminando por uno de los pasillos y Bulma aprovecho coger uno de los dulces ya que pasaron por las zonas de bocadillos. Habían conversado de varios temas hasta que su madre le dijo algo que no espero que le preguntara "Eh oído unos ciertos rumores, ¿Es verdad que andas con un soldado de la elite? ¿Raditz, creo?" A Bulma se le encendieron las mejillas de tan solo escuchar su nombre, no podía dejar de recordar lo sucedido hace dos días. "Así que es cierto" le sonrió Anfrala al ver su reacción. "No, no es solo un amigo" respondió ella rápidamente, era la verdad, nada estaba claro con Raditz. Antes que Anfrala pudiera contestarle una voz a sus espaldas hablo.

"¿Madre me puedes dejar a solas un momento con ella?" su tono fue simple y algo amable, sin embargo Bulma se digno a no mirarlo.

"Claro, ahora vuelvo voy con tu padre" dijo mientras que salía del pasillo de flores.

De pronto se hizo un gran silencio entre los dos.

"¿Qué?" estallo Bulma al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar. De pronto Vegeta le estiro la mano y la miro intensamente como diciéndole _"Entiendes lo que quiero decirte"_ Bulma lo miro confundida pero de pronto cambio la canción de fondo cambio y Bulma pudo observar que varias parejas se dirigían a la pista de baile al lado de la fuente. Ella lo miro desconcertada y él se acerco a ella poniendo su cola alrededor de la cintura y le susurro al oído "Baila conmigo" Para Bulma fue mas una súplica que una orden o al menos eso era lo que ella quería entender.

_It's so hard to say that I'm sorry  
I'll make everything alright_

_(Es tan difícil decir  
lo siento, lo haré todo bien)_

Vegeta y Bulma se unieron a las pista, el seguía manteniendo su cola alrededor de su cintura pegándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo. Ella tenía las dos manos encima de su hombros y no podía dejar de mantenerle la mirada, lo único que se preguntaba y lo único que quería saber era de ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? ¿Por ella? ¿Era todo esto solo para ella? Muchas veces se había peleado y el no había hecho nada para remendarlo, y luego mágicamente se volvían a hablar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El se dedicaba a mirarla profundamente, casi sin pestañar, mientras que mantenía sus dos manos en su cintura.

_All these things that I've done  
What have I become, and where'd I go wrong?  
__I don't mean to hurt just to put you first_

_(Todas esas cosas que hice  
¿Ahora en que me he convertido? y ¿dónde me equivoqué?  
No intento hacerte daño, sólo ponerte primero,)_

Bulma suspiro mirando hacia el costado, Vegeta se había aproximado tanto a ella que ahora era imposible mantenerle la mirada, pero se dio cuenta que el mantuvo su vista en ella. Esto era tan confuso, pensaba mientras que ambos se movían a los compas de la canción. Fijo la vista en varias personas alrededor de ellos que los observaban bailar. Todos los miraban con asombro y con algo de alegría, también habían algunos que los miraban de manera indiferente, ella suspiro pensando que no era algo extraordinario. En cierta manera lo era ya que recordó que Vegeta nunca había bailado con nadie en ninguna reunión pero para todos ella era considerada su hermana, era un simple baile entre hermanos.

_I know that I can't take back all of the mistakes  
But I will try Although it's not easy  
I know you believe me Cause I would not lie  
(Sé que no puedo volver atrás todos los herrores,  
pero lo intentaré, aunque no es fácil, se que tú me creeras  
por que no voy a mentir)_

Ella mantuvo su vista fija en la laguna que podía llegar a ver a lo lejos y pudo lograr entender la letra de la canción. Trataba de una persona que suplicaba el perdón de otra. Bulma fijo su vista en Vegeta luego de darse cuenta de eso y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo sonreír. Sin querer ella le sonrió de la misma manera. Moviéndose a los compas de la música se abrieron paso hacia el centro de la pista, haciendo que todas la parejas posaran sus vistas en ellos. Todos se sorprendían al ver al ex príncipe comportarse de esa manera.

_I'm sorry, It's all that I can say  
You mean so much, And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again, I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me_

_(Lo siento,es todo lo que puedo decir,  
significas tanto y me gustaría arreglar todo lo que he hecho,  
si pudiese empezar de nuevo, me gustaría lanzarlo todo lejos,  
a las sombras de los lamentos y tú tendrás lo mejor de mí.)_

De pronto la canción llego a su fin y todas las parejas se detuvieron para aplaudir al rey y su pareja. Bulma y Vegeta estaban tan absortos en ellos mismos que se tardaron en darse cuenta de aquello. Vegeta la miro por unos largos minutos y abrió la boca varias veces para hablar sin embargó de sus labios no salió ningún sonido. Ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su cola aun no se desprendía de su agarre. Lo miro una vez más tratando de entender lo que estaba haciendo y se sorprendió aun mas al darse cuenta que Vegeta la estaba abrazando. Bulma podía sentir sus fuerte brazos apretar su cuerpo con el suyo, la necesitaba.

Luego de eso se separo solo un poco de ella y poso sus labios en su oído susurrándole _"Lo siento"_ luego la soltó algo brusco y se dio vuelta caminando rápidamente hacia otro lado, dejando a Bulma mas asombrada que nunca. Ella tuvo que contener el aliento para poder respirar adecuadamente, se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón salirse en cualquier momento y soltó un largo suspiro.

Necesitaba hablar con él, quería entender por qué había hecho todo esto. Necesitaba oírlo de su propia boca pero el fuerte sonido de una trompeta la quito de sus pensamientos. Un soldado se paro en el estrado y hablo fuerte y claro.

"El rey ha concluido la reunión" luego de esto el soldado se bajo de estrado y Bulma pudo observar que se dirigía hacia ella y efectivamente fue lo que hizo "Mi lady, se requiere su presencia. El ex rey Vegeta la necesita en el salón real" Bulma asintió y siguió al soldado que la llevaba donde su padre.

* * *

Vegeta se había abierto paso hacia su habitación, necesitaba estar solo. Ordeno a uno de los guardias que finalizara la reunión de reyes y se fue directo hacia su cuarto. Nunca pensó rebajarse de tal manera ante alguien, nunca pensó en expresar sus sentimientos tal y como lo había hecho hace unos momentos y vaya que le había costado. Llevo sus manos a su cabello y empezó a frutarlo tratando de calmarse, aun sentía esa fuerte sensación de desesperación, desesperación por ella.

Le había ofrecido perdón y de seguro ella había entendido que era el perdón por lo ocurrido con Raditz hace dos días sin embargo para Vegeta fue más que eso, le había pedido perdón por todo en lo cual la había decepcionado en la vida y era algo de lo cual no se arrepentía. Se quito su armadura y su capa tirándola en el suelo y luego se tiro exhausto en su cama y se llevo las manos hacia el pecho, sentía su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse increíblemente y todo por ella. ¿Algún día ella podrá sentir lo mimo que yo? ¿Algún día su corazón latirá por mí y no por Raditz? Vegeta cerro lo ojos tratando de recordar lo bien que se había sentido al sentirla tan cerca de el. Se sentía en gloria, la sentía suya.

Pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

* * *

Bulma entro al salón corriendo tras el guardia mientras que cogía su vestido con cuidado para no tropezar con este. Vio a lo lejos a su padre junto a dos hombres, uno era alto de buen porte, permanecía callado y pensativo y no podía negar que le había parecido muy atractivo a pesar de no aparentar se de la misma raza. A su lado un hombre bajo y gordo de piel color rosa, con una apariencia sumamente repugnante, le hablaba a su padre mientras reía por algún comentario. Bulma recupero el aliento de tanto correr y luego el soldado anuncio su llegada.

"Majestad, La princesa Bulma ah llegado" dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia y luego procedió a retirarse. Bulma se acerco a los hombres haciendo una reverencia a cada uno de ellos y sonriendo amablemente y luego se giro hacia su padre.

"¿Solicitaste mi presencia padre?" dijo ella tratando se sonar cortes, estaba algo cansada.

"Si, hija. Te quería dar a conocer al Príncipe Zarbon…" dijo presentando al atractivo hombre que no tardo en coger la mano de Bulma y posar un beso en ella "El placer es mío mi lady" Bulma le sonrió juguetonamente con una sonrisa de lado, sin duda era encantador. "…Y al Rey Dodoria del planeta Olivarhi "Es un honor mi lady" dijo Dodoria haciendo el mismo gesto que Zarbon, sin embargo a Bulma no le causo el mismo efecto, si no todo lo contrario.

El príncipe llamo mucho la atención de Bulma causando un efecto en ella que le impedía dejar de mirarlo, ella podía ver como él la miraba como queriendo provocarla y eso era algo que Bulma no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar. Ella se quedo en silencio junto con el príncipe oyendo la conversación entre su padre y el rey de Olivarhi.

"Princesa" le hablo el padre del príncipe captando su atención "¿Por qué no va junto con mi hijo y le muestra el lugar? Estoy seguro que estaría encantado de pasear con usted."

"Eso sería todo un honor, mi princesa" Bulma no pudo evitar ruborizarse al escuchar como la llamo _"mi princesa"_. Ni Raditz la había llamado de esa manera. El príncipe le ofreció su brazo para que puedan seguir juntos y ella no pudo más que aceptar.

Luego de que ambos príncipes salieran juntos del salón real el Rey de Olivarhi le continuo la charla a Vegeta "Sin duda, esta unión favorecerá a todos" "Claro" le respondió el mientras que brindaban con una copa de vino.

* * *

Bulma corría agarrando los bucles de su vestido para no caerse mientras que volteaba a cada segundo para ver si su acompañante ya no la seguía. Cansada tomo un suspiro y luego el príncipe Zarbon aparecía por detrás de ella espantándola.

"¡Ahh!" grito Bulma que por unos segunda casi caía al suelo pero Zarbon fue mucho mas rápido y la cogió de la cintura pegándola a su pecho "Ahora está a salvo, mi princesa" Bulma se ruborizo de nuevo por su comentario y se paro correctamente. Camino unos segundo con el siguiéndole por detrás y se sentó en una de las bancas ofreciéndole asiento al lado de ella.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo intima?" dijo ella tímidamente.

"Claro, lo que tú quieras ¿Dime?" le sonrió el de costado.

"¿El es tu verdadero padre?" soltó Bulma de repente y luego se tapo la boca por su atrevimiento, Zarbon dejo salir unas carcajadas

"Lo es, ¿Por qué no ha de serlo?" dijo el aun aguantando una pequeña risa.

"Es que tu eres muy apuesto" comento ella ruborizada " Y tu padre, es decir el rey….No" finalizo tratando de no sonar de mala manera.

"Todos dicen que me parezco a mi madre" comento el simplemente.

"A de ser una persona muy hermosa" comento Bulma como un cumplido.

"Lo era" dijo el mirando hacia el frente

"¡Oh! ¿Ella falleció?" pregunto ella sintiéndose estúpida por haber llegado a ese tema.

"Si, cuando yo tenía solo cinco años" dijo el manteniendo su mirada hacia el horizonte.

"Te entiendo, yo perdí a mis dos padre cuando tenía la misma edad" comento ella nostálgicamente.

"Perdón" comento el dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Bulma estaba sorprendida con aquel chico, le había parecido una persona muy buena y incluso tenía muchas cosas en común. Sin duda había captado su atención pero eso no le hacía olvidar lo que había vivido con Raditz dos días atrás y ni que se diga lo de hoy con Vegeta.

Siguió hablando con el príncipe Zarbon por unos minutos más hasta que una voz los interrumpió. Era una voz que ella reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Princesa?"

* * *

**Nota:** _JOJOJOJO, apuesto todo mi dinero ( no tengo nada) a que saben quien es la persona que la llamo, que diran los dos sayajin al enteranse del compromiso de Bulma? Que le parece el personaje de Zarbon? BYEE! dejen sus reviews :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Primero que nada muchísimas disculpas por la tardanza, de verdad lo lamento pero es que acabo de llegar de viaje y no tuve tiempo hasta ahora en la noche. Espero que me puedan perdonar. No tengo mucho que decir, solo que disfruten el capitulo y manden reviews! Otra cosita es que estoy haciendo otro fic de Harry Potter, para los interesados llamado "Ángel" es un dramione, así que si les interesa pásense, no va a ser muy largo.

**Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todo es de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

NECESIDAD

* * *

Capitulo 7: Sale la verdad.

"¿Princesa?"

Bulma pudo reconocer esa voz al instante, era Raditz. Se volteo y pudo verlo parado a unos escasos metros de donde ella y Zarbon estaban sentados. Se sorprendió al ver en su rostro un sentimiento de desconcierto y dolor. Camino hacia el sintiendo los pasos de Zarbon por su detrás, era evidente que la estaba siguiendo.

"Raditz" comenzó a decir ella en forma de saludo "¿Qué sucede?" Luego de su pregunta el no le respondió, sin embargo de quedo mirando a Zarbon de una manera amenazante, "Perdón, que tonta soy, Raditz el es el príncipe Zarbon del planeta Olivarhi. Zarbon el es Raditz mi…" Bulma se paró en seco no sabiendo que decir ¿Que era el de ella? Podría haber dicho que era su mejor amigo sin embargo con todo lo sucedido últimamente dudaba mucho que siguiera siendo más que amigos. Tal vez amigos con beneficios, no, eso sonaría tan vulgar. Ahora, si decía que era su novio, no estaba segura, nada era oficial entre ambos. Antes de que pudiera responder algo Raditz tomo la palabra por ella.

"Soy su guardia" escucho ella claramente, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿De qué manera debía tomarlo? Bulma lo miro desconcertada y él le evito la mirada y prosiguió a seguir hablando con Zarbon. "Si me disculpa, me tengo que llevar a la princesa con alguien que solicita su presencia"

De pronto Zarbon asintió "Bien" se giro hacia Bulma y continuo "Espero poder verla pronto, mi princesa" Tomo su mano y la beso lentamente. Ella se giro y pudo ver la cara de disgusto de Raditz. Pudo ver que Zarbon le sonrió antes de irse y luego se dio media vuelta en camino hacia el palacio. Bulma se quedo observándolo unos momentos, pero en realidad temía voltearse y encontrarse con Raditz, era evidente que haberla encontrado junto a Zarbon lo había fastidiado.

¿El sentía celos?

Sintió que no podía quedarse sin decir nada por más tiempo y se volteo "¿Quién solicita mi presencia?" Bulma lo miro por unos segundos, tenía el ceño fruñido y los brazos cruzados.

"Nadie, en realidad" contesto el simplemente. Bulma acerco a él un poco para luego subir la mirada y observarlo más de cerca. El era muchísimo más alto que ella y eso la hacía sentir indefensa.

"Pero tu dijiste que-"no pudo continuar ya que Raditz la interrumpió.

"Mentí" su respuesta había sido clara, como si no le importara en lo absoluto haberla engañado. Bulma entendió que a él no le gustaba que estuviera con Zarbon, se notaba en sus actitudes, el nunca solía comportarse de esa manera ni siquiera con Vegeta.

" ¿Por qué-" nuevamente Raditz la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta.

"No te había visto en todo el día" contesto el acortando la distancia.

"Ni yo" le contesto ella débilmente, se sentía tan nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca. "No pude ir a buscarte ya que mi padre me ordeno mostrarle el palacio al príncipe Zarbon"

"¿Tu padre te ordeno eso? ¿Pero si el apenas te deja charlar conmigo? ¿Cómo es que ahora si te da permiso para que andes con otros hombres?" cuestionó el algo molesto.

"No lo sé, ha de ser por mi mayoría de edad" contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros. Mantuvieron el silencio por unos largos segundos para solo observarse mutuamente.

En la cabeza de Raditz pasaban muchas cosas en ese momento. Lo primero era esa extraña al conocer a Zarbon, no lo sintió una persona amigable si no todo lo contrario, su presencia era maligna. Segundo eran los celos que sugirieron en el al ver como besaba la mano de Bulma y luego la llamaba "Mi princesa" ¿Por qué ella le dejaba decirle así? ¿Qué acaso no quedaba claro que ese era su apodo para ella.

Bulma se sentía culpable, sabía que se sentía herido. Se puso de puntillas y beso su mejilla. El se sorprendió ante aquel acto y para cuando él se dio cuenta ella se había ido del lugar.

* * *

"¿Qué tal te fue?" pregunto el rey Dodoria a su hijo, Zarbon acababa de llegar a su habitación y encontró a su padre esperándolo.

"Regular" contesto el secamente, estaba cansado. Una buena siesta le sentaría bien.

"¿Qué quieres decir con _regular_?" pregunto el rey a su hijo parándose de su asiento y acercándose a él "No me digas que la niña sospecha de algo"

"No, para nada. A la pobre ilusa la tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Sin embargo creo que tenemos un problema" dijo el despojándose de su saco y de su capa.

"Si es por el rey Vegeta, no te preocupes. Estuve averiguando y al parecer son solo rumores. El nunca estuvo atraído hacia ella ni nada y ella tampoco, solo se tratan como hermanos" explico rápidamente Dodoria observando a su hijo que hablo inmediatamente luego de él.

"No es eso, creo que ella está enamorada de otra persona" contesto Zarbon con la mirada seria, todo se estaba complicando.

"¿Y se puede saber quién es?" pregunto su padre con enfado.

"Uno de sus guardias" dijo Zarbon con burla, le costaba mucho creer que alguien se pudiera enamorar de alguien inferior a él.

"!¿Uno de sus guardias?! " Comenzó a gritar su padre "¿Quién cometería semejante estupidez?" dijo burlándose a la misma vez.

"Bueno, al parecer ella" contesto Zarbon echándose en su cama y cerrando los ojos a la vez. Luego sintió un fuerte portazo, supuso que su padre se había ido ya que él se dedico a ignorarlo.

El plan era simple, o al menos lo que parte se le había sido contado. Tenía que enamorar a esa niña ya que estaría comprometido con ella, luego se casarían y la convencerían de irse a vivir a su planeta. Una vez ahí sería entregada a Lord Cooler.

Tenía que admitir que la niña era toda una belleza, de seguro muy pronto la tendría gritando en su cama.

* * *

Vegeta despertó de madrugada, se le habían quitado las ganas de dormir. Solo se levanto y coloco su armadura y salió de su habitación.

Aun no amanecía, por lo tanto la claridad era escasa. Camino por varios pasillos mirando de vez en cuando por las ventanas, algo lo estaba perturbando pero no sabía que era. Siguió caminando hasta que por fin pudo llegar al salón real, donde encontró a su padre.

Sinceramente odiaba que su padre se metiera en todo y tomara parte de todas sus decisiones. Había un documento escrito que decía que hasta la muerte de su padre el cogobernaría junto a él. Así que literalmente el título de Rey no era completamente suyo, secretamente un cincuenta por ciento era el derecho de su padre

"Vegeta" lo llamo al verlo en la puerta "Hijo pasa, tengo que discutir algo contigo"

Vegeta asintió y se encamino hacia él, su padre estaba al lado de dos hombres. Uno alto, con piel roja y otro bajo, robusto y de muy mal apariencia.

"Bien, ¿Vegeta recuerdas al rey Ganter del planeta Kruhunasei?" Vegeta asintió recordando quien era el hombre rojo luego el procedió a estrecharle la mano.

"Prin..digo…Rey Vegeta ¿Cuánto tiempo? "dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Si" dijo simplemente Vegeta, no le importaba mucho su llegada. Sin embargo recordó algo que llamo su atención "¿Qué tal se encuentra su hija? Génesis"

"Oh, muy bien. Vino conmigo en esta oportunidad, justo ahora se encuentra jugando con la princesa Bulma" dijo felizmente el padre. Vegeta sonrió ante aquel comentario, hace tiempo que no veía a esa niña. Génesis era una niña de solo 10 años, tenía el cabello pelirrojo igual que el padre y unos ojos grandes y verdes.

Recordó que al principio al conocerla le cayó muy espesa, pero luego sin querer se fue encariñando con ella. Pero por un motivo, Bulma adoraba a esa niña y cada vez que el pasaba tiempo con ella, Bulma parecía más feliz junto a él y eso le agradaba.

"Bueno hijo, quería presentarte al Rey Dodoria del planeta Olivarhi" Vegeta trato de presentarle una sonrisa pero sin embargo más que eso fue una mueca y le estrecho su mano. Tenia un mal presentimiento hacia ese hombre.

"Mi Rey" dijo el haciendo una reverencia "Se que esta alianza favorecerá mucho a nuestros planetas" Vegeta no entendió de que alianza se encontraba hablando el hombre y se volteo rápidamente hacia su padre que comenzó a hablar.

"Así es hijo, dentro de muy poco habrá un matrimonio" Vegeta se molesto ante la idea de su padre, millones de veces antes de su coronación le había dicho que no estaba preparado para el matrimonio y que tal vez nunca lo estaría.

"Padre, hemos discutido esto muchas veces. No estoy dispuesto a contraer matrimonio con ninguna mujer" dijo seriamente Vegeta hacia su padre.

"Hijo" comenzó a decir el padre explicándose "No me estaba refiriendo a ti, se que eres un caso perdido pero me refería a Bulma"

¿Bulma? Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre. No se la imaginaba casada con nadie, la quería para él. El sería el único para ella, eso lo tenía claro.

"¿Estas bromeando?" dijo Vegeta con algo de molestia en su voz "¿Por qué demonios ella tendría que casarse?" dijo levantando su voz.

"Calma" dijo extrañado el padre "Se que es algo doloroso para ti pues es tu hermana, entiendo el sentimiento pero es lo mejor, al fin se a convertido en mayor de edad. Estoy seguro que esta alianza con el príncipe Zarbon será todo un éxito" termino diciendo su padre.

A Vegeta le vinieron muchos recuerdos al escuchar el nombre de Zarbon. Recordó haberlo conocido tiempo atrás, cuando el tenia solo 13 años.

_Vegeta recorría el palacio a toda velocidad junto a Draco, tenían que llegar antes de que las puertas del salón cerraran o su padre se daría cuenta que se había escapado del estúpido baile. Corrían a toda velocidad hasta que no se percataron de que una persona iba delante de ellos y chocaron cayendo de espaldas. _

"_¡Ahh!"Gritaron Vegeta y Draco al mismo tiempo mientras que se sobaban la cabeza._

"_Deberían ver por donde andan mocosos" dijo burlándose el joven de color azul._

"_¿A quién llamas mocosos?" reacciono Draco amenazando al chico._

_Vegeta se levanto y mirándolo seriamente se atrevió a hablar "¿Tienes idea con quien tratas?"_

"_No y la verdad no me importa mucho, niño" contesto el joven. Vegeta lo observo detalladamente, al parecer era mayor que ellos dos. Tendría unos diecisiete o dieciochoavos y sin duda alguna era muy creído y egocéntrico. Se notaba que no era sayajin por su raza, además sus facciones eran muy afeminadas._

"_El es el príncipe de los Sayajins" contesto Draco de inmediato "Así que discúlpate o lo lamentaras"_

_El Joven los miro con indiferencia y siguió con su camino._

Al recordar ese momento Vegeta no pudo evitar sentir un odio terrible hacia ese sujeto. Recordó que luego sus padres los presentaron oficialmente y fue ahí donde se entero de su nombre, pero nunca olvidaría cuanto lo odio en ese momento.

Y ahora su padre lo estaba comprometiendo con la mujer que el ama ¿Pero qué demonios le sucede? ¿Es que se volvió loco o qué? ¿Acaso no sabía que Bulma era tan solo una niña para casarse?

Una voz atrás de él lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

"Buenos días"

Vegeta se volteo llevándose con la horrible sorpresa de encontrarse al mismo sujeto de hace años, era sorprendente como casi no había cambiado, solo había crecido más. Para Vegeta seria siendo el mismo afeminado que conoció.

"Príncipe Vegeta, ¿Tiempo desde que nos vemos verdad?" dijo sonriendo de costado Zarbon.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera contestar, su padre interrumpió.

"Los dejamos solos, tenemos que discutir algunos temas" luego de eso salieron los otros dos reyes tras su padre dejándolos solos.

"Qué demonios crees que hace aquí?"dijo Vegeta rápidamente. Zarbon esbozo una sonrisa con tono de burla.

"Bueno, primero que nada ¿Hola? ¿No? Vegeta" comento el príncipe "No has cambiado nada, ni siquiera has crecido."

Vegeta tuvo que reprimir el deseo de matar al sujeto en ese mismo instante, lo odiaba. Pero ahora lo odiaba mucho más, ¿Cómo demonios se iba a casar con Bulma, ese sujeto? ¡No! El no era digno de ella, el era una sabandija.

"Veo que te has enterado del privilegió que eh tenido al contraer matrimonia con tu bella hermana, es toda una belleza" le dijo enfatizando todas las palabras

Vegeta gruño por lo bajo gracias a la gran rabia que sentía, no iba a permitir que el la tuviera, ella era suya y de nadie más

"Mi princesa" dijo de pronto Zarbon mirando atrás del, Vegeta volteo al instante.

Bulma se había acercado a los dos príncipes, sorprendida de encontrarlos juntos.

"¿Vegeta? ¿Príncipe Zarbon?" comento ella "¿Qué sucede porque discuten?

Vegeta se quedo incrédulo, ella actuaba de lo más natural sabiendo que el seria en hombre con el cual compartiría el resto de su vida.

"Así que debó dar mis felicitaciones a la nueva pareja de novios" dijo rugiendo cada palabra Vegeta mientras que veía la cara de confusión de Bulma.

"¿Qué dices, Vegeta?" Bulma no supo que decir, ¿Por qué Vegeta insinuaba tales cosas? Si apenas conocía al hombre, hace tan solo un día.

De pronto sintió un fría mano tocar su cintura, el vestido que tenia puesto no cubría casi nada su espalda y por eso sintió los largos dedos del príncipe Zarbon jalarla hacia él. Ella no pudo más que sorprenderse y ruborizarse por la cercanía con el hombre.

Vegeta entendió. Ya no tenía por qué estar ahí

Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando a Bulma desconcertada.

* * *

"Tienes que ordenar su captura" dijo la voz escondida detrás de las sombras.

"Por supuesto Lord Cooler, lo más probable es que mi hijo le ofrezca una visita por el planeta. Aprovecharemos el mismo día de su llegada para ordenar que la escondan, es la única forma de llegar al príncipe" mencionó el hombre hacia su amo.

"El rey" corrigió el hombre dándose vuelta, el otro hombre solo asintió "Bien Dodoria, ¿alguna noticia de mi hermano?"

"Aun no se logra despertarlo, la REC. está a un cincuenta y seis por ciento"

"¿No han mencionado para cuándo estará listo?" cuestiono el hombre mientras que su cola se movía al compas de sus pasos.

"No, lo siento mi señor"

"De acuerdo, puedes largarte."

"Bien"

* * *

Vegeta tomo su caballo y huyo del lugar. Se había encaminado hacia los bosques mas alejados del reino. Quería estar solo.

Se sentía humillado pero más que todo traicionado, por ella.

Pero sabía que en parte era su culpa, todos estos años teniendo todas las oportunidades para confesarle sus sentimientos.

No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué hubiera sido si el habría actuado diferente? ¿Cómo sería la relación de ambos si tan solo él le hubiera dicho?

Si tan solo él se hubiera dedicado un tiempo para hablarle y expresarle todo lo que realmente sucedía con él, todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería. Todo hubiera sido completamente diferente y nada de esto tendría que estar sucediendo de la manera que ocurría.

Habían tantas cosas que él nunca se atrevería a decir, tantas cosas que temía revelar para que ella lo pudiera mirar con otros ojos, como el realmente la miraba.

Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, podía sentir la respiración de su caballo, lo había hecho correr demasiado era evidente que estaría agotado. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar, era de noche pero a él no le importaba. Solo quería alejarse.

Vegeta sabia que todo lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de ella, de todo, de todo lo que la involucraba, pero simplemente no podía. La amaba, y aunque rara vez lo admitiera así mismo era la verdad, la amaba. Era la única persona que lo hacía sentir de aquella manera, producirle tantos sentimientos a la misma vez con una solo mirada, la fuerza que lo obligaba a pensar en ella en todo momento. Nada era imposible cuando ella estaba a su lado. Ella era el fuego que encendía su vida.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar no entendía por que durante tantos años ella se había adentrado en su corazón de aquella manera. Ella había sido la primera y de alguna manera sabía que iba a ser la única. ¿A esto se llamaba enamorarse? ¿Acaso ella sería su primer amor?

Que estupideces, pensó de inmediato, pero tenía que aceptar que no podía vivir sin ella.

Deteniendo abruptamente al corcel, Vegeta liberó un largo respiro mientras asimilaba sus alrededores, bajo de este y camino lentamente hacia la colina mientras se dedicaba a mirar la luna, ¡Diablos! Todo le hacía recordad a ella. El resplandor de la luna le hacía recordar el brillo de sus ojos azules ¡¿Por qué demonios se sentía de aquella manera?!

Todo era una mierda.

"Sé que estas ahí" era verdad, hace unos cuantos minutos el se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero prefirió ignorarla.

"Vegeta" Bulma estaba parada a unos metros de él mirándolo detenidamente. Vegeta la observo unos momentos, como adoraba esos ojos.

Esa niña tenía algo que simplemente lo hechizaba.

Cada mirada, cada jodida mirada que entrelazaban eran momentos eternos para él. Podía quedarse toda la vida mirándola a los ojos, no podía evitar perderse en ellos.

Esos ojos que lo perturbaban en millones de sueños y pensamientos, como la deseaba.

Por eso mismo se sentía culpable de sentirse de esa manera con ella, era una niña, y teóricamente su hermana, la había visto crecer ¡Por dios!

Cuantas veces había soñado con ella, cuantas veces se había encontrado pensando en ella, cuantas veces se le había escapado su nombre por casualidad, en fin todo era relacionado con ella. Ella era la niña que le llenaba el alma.

Pero por jodido que era el destino todo esto permanecería en secreto, todo era un completo engaño ya que este amor era unilateral.

En varias oportunidades Vegeta había decidido mandarlo todo al carajo y decirle todo de una buena vez, sacar del lado el orgullo y demostrarle todo lo que sentía. Pero inmediatamente se arrepentía, simplemente era una locura, ella nunca lo amaría. Pero el estaba dispuesto a complacerla en todo, esperarla cuanto quisiera, enamorarla, todo con tal de que se sintiera de la misma manera que el.

En cierta forma el amor que sentía por ella lo estaba matando, lo estaba consumiendo en cuerpo y alma y eso era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza. Era como un castigo por todas las cosas malas que había hecho.

Pero ¡Por dios! ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con hacerla suya? ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado ese momento? Eran infinitas.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" pregunto ella de repente. Vegeta camino un poco hacia ella.

" Por qué tendría que haberme quedado?" contesto el de manera indiferente.

"No lo sé es que…" Vegeta la interrumpió.

"No te casaras"

"¿Qué?" le miro incrédula.

"¿Qué no me escuchaste? No te casaras." Repitió él.

"¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para decirme que debo hacer?" le pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

"Simplemente no te casaras con ese" dijo acercándose más a ella.

"¿Y cómo sabes que no quiero casarme con él?" le reto Bulma clavándole una mirada de ira, nunca entendía sus extraños comportamientos.

"No lo amas."

"No se puede tener todo." Contestó con un resoplo ella.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Vegeta sentía que el corazón le latía mas rápido cada segundo mas, se había acercado demasiado a ella, lo suficiente para levantar un dedo y pode tocarla.

"La persona que amo nunca me amara, simplemente quiero seguir con mi vida." El sintió la gran sensación de un fuerte golpe en el pecho al escuchar que ella amaba a otra persona, era de esperarse.

"Está bien." trato de sonar duro "Pero no con él, no es digno de ti"

"¿Y entonces quien si es digno de mi?" gritó Bulma consternada. Hubo unos segundo de silencio, Vegeta se dedico a observarla con el ceño fruñido mientras que apretaba los puños tratando de calmarse, sin embargo durante todo este tiempo el había sido una bomba que tiempo y tarde o temprano tendría que estallar. "¡Dímelo!"

"¡Yo!"

Y entonces la beso.

Primero la empujo contra uno de los arboles cerca de ellos y mientras que posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, atrapo sus muñecas con sus manos para evitar que se soltara de su agarre sin embargo las soltó al darse cuenta que ella le está respondiendo el beso de la misma manera. Vegeta podía sentirla, lo besaba de una manera nerviosa y desesperada a la mima vez, el solo se dejaba llevar.

Vegeta bajo una mano hacia su nuca atrayéndola más hacia él, quería sentirla completamente y prácticamente la obligo a darle paso a su lengua para que jugase con la de ella, claro que Bulma no se lo negó.

El aun no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, se sentía en el paraíso. Cuantas veces había soñado con probar sus labios, y ni siquiera sus más grandes sueños se comparaban con lo que estaba probando, era ex quesito.

Por falta de aire se separaron unos segundos.

Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente luego se soltar unos cuantos suspiros, su respiración era agitada. Aun sentía una de las manos de Vegeta en su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Dirigió la vista a sus ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la miraban de una manera confusa, como su quisiera abrirle la cabeza para averiguar lo que ella estaba pensando. Sus ojos negros brillaban intensamente y eso le agradaba, parecía desearla.

Por otro lado Vegeta podía sentir la fuerte respiración de Bulma en su barbilla, mataba por saber que estaba pensando. Luego la vio cerrar los ojos nuevamente y esta vez fue ella quien comenzó el beso.

Vegeta ya no podía mas, la necesitaba, pero antes quería estar seguro que ella no se casaría con Zarbon.

""Vegeta," ella gimió su nombre mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello.

"Vez…" comenzó a decir el entre besos "no te puedes…casar…con el"

Bulma no contesto y siguieron besándose hasta que una voz interrumpió.

"Bulma."

* * *

CHAN!  
Al fin se han besado! jajajajaja


End file.
